From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks
by GoldenFox13
Summary: The Volturi succeeded in killing Renessme, a year later Volturi wants to eliminate ALL hybrids, they needed new vampires with 'talent' Natalie was one of the few. What happens when she meets the cullens? who side will she be on? rating for safety,
1. Natalie: Denial & Rejection

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks**

**Imagine, what if the Volturi had succeeded and killed Renessme? They are now on the hunt to eliminate the abomination of the half vampire clan. They are gathering and ready to be discovered and the Volturi need more strong vampires to eliminate them. Natalie Brooks is one of many. But what happens when she runs into the Cullens? Will she become one of them? All in her point of view meant to me to practice telling stories in first person. Feel free to give advice. **

**WARNING NOT FOR RENESSME FANS! **_**TURN BACK NOW**_

Me: Me love Twilight, time for my first fanfiction

Jacob: Good luck my golden fox –gives me a charming smile-

Me: -squeals- thanks Jake (Yes I'm TEAM J all the way so hate replies Team E ppl)

Jacob: Don't forget lil missy

Me: Ok I do not own Twilight or any of the series. That piece of genius is not my responsibility.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

I looked around the old building as my Uncle lead me around on a tour, I've been with him for awhile and it was the first time he taken to me where he worked. I found it cool that he was wearing a black cloak, it looked a bit gothic.

"Wow you sure I can be here?" I asked

He turned to me, familiar green eyes stared at me "Yes of course, long as you're with me" he said.

I still couldn't believe I was in the city of Volterra, and the fact that this old looking building was the first thing I got to see was a bit of a letdown, I wanted to explore in the city more.

Soon I saw more people in cloaks walking around with groups of people looking like tourist following behind them. I saw a small one walking around. The hood was pulled up so I couldn't tell if it was a woman or not but she gave a wave o her hand to my Uncle as she passed.

For awhile my Uncle showed me all kinds of things and soon it got darker and something inside me wanted to turn back but I knew I would get lost in a building as big as this so I followed. Soon a large door was before of.

"Come on in Natalie, I got people who'd like to meet you" he said.

I assumed he told people of my coming here so I nod and he opened the door, plenty of cloaked people walked around in this large room. Three chairs sat and one person was sitting in the center.

"Martin, how wonderful of you to bring her Is the one?" said the person on the chair, I was taken aback at how pale he looked, he reminded me of Hollywood vampires and the ones described at some of the things I read in the tour. He did seem very cheerful which eased me enough.

"Yes Aro, this is her" I turned to my uncle and I had this weird feeling.

"Shall I do it Aro?" I looked and see the small cloaked person and by the sound of her voice she was young.

"No, we don't want things to go to badly" Aro said which confused me. I looked to my uncle who had turned to face me, his eyes looked brown and eventually it faded into a red and I jumped back in surprise.

"What in the world?" I couldn't begin to ask my question and he pulled his hood over his brown hair, dread overcame me as I saw his sinister face.

"I'm sorry Natalie, but they want you to become one of them" he said. "I have to do this"

In a flash he was at my side and I was crushed against him and something pierced my neck. My mouth opened but no sound came.

"Ouch let me go" I pushed but I was met with hard chest and he didn't budge.

Then pain, pain I can't describe, not just from my neck but from everywhere but slowly traveled down. I groaned with agony as the fire went off inside my body and I nearly fell over but my uncle already had me.

"I'm so sorry" I heard him faintly.

I looked at the cloaked figures, they slowly took off their hoods.

"What…ahh….what have you done to me? Who are you?" I hissed through gritted teeth as the pain continued.

"Wow she haven't fainted yet" the one by Jane said.

"She's close" said one person but I didn't care to look. Soon I could barely stand it and I yelled out in pain and my vision blackened.

Soon my world became dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes to brightness. I could hardly remember anything but I know this wasn't my room.

"Has she awoken?" that voice. Jane and suddenly the cloaked people came back to me and I sat up.

"Oh she has, oh my what a lovely transformation" a different voice responded and I looked around and saw Jane and another lady who looked, do I say, envious.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are resting in the infirmary, you've completed the change" Jane said coolly.

"What change?" I asked.

"Come, Aro will want to speak with you" Jane said ignoring my question and started to head for the door.

I got up and followed figuring I'd get my answers from Aro. She walked down the halls quickly but I managed to keep up. I noticed the halls didn't seem so dark to me and I was able to see every turn and corner.

I was back in the same room again, Aro and two other people sat in the chairs, one looked worst than Aro, he too had long black hair, with pale white skin, but he was expressionless. The other had short pale blonde hair, it almost looked white. They all had deathly white skin and deep red, almost burgundy eyes.

"Welcome back my dear Natalie, you are now part of our coven, the Volturi" said Aro.

I was confused as I glanced at different people in the room, all of them were staring at me and drew close to the three sitting on the chairs and I knew they were guards.

"Your transformation turned out so lovely" Aro chimed in his sing song voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked at last. I needed answers.

"You must not have seen yourself my dear, here" he tossed a hand held mirror at me and I caught with great dexterity, I normally would have dropped it. I looked at myself and I gasped.

'_This can't be me…'_ I stared at the stranger in the glass. She had my long flowing golden brown hair with blond streaks. She was paler than normal, not as pale as Aro though, and her eyes, not green, but a bright red.

"This is me? What happened?" I asked surprised I sounded as calm as I wanted.

"My dear you are a vampire, now in my coven, I can't wait to discover your special gifts" Aro said with actual excitement.

I started to panic, "No…vampires are not real, just fake mythical characters" I said.

Everyone laughed, their voices in harmony like music.

"Everyone who is in this room is a vampire. We are very much real, even your uncle is one" he said.

I narrowed my eyes _'him! He did this to me'_ I looked around for him.

"He is not around at the moment, but go with Jane surly your must be thirsty" he said.

Before I can ask why he said thirsty and not hungry I coughed suddenly, my throat was burning and he chuckled.

"See, now go with Jane" Aro instructed and I sighed. Soon as I eat I will demand for answers.

The small girl smiled "Great, I am quite thirsty" she took me down the halls that no longer seemed so dark to me. As I followed her into the room people were looking around, there one boy that looked like Jane, and another who was tall and very attractive.

"Alec" she said ever so fondly.

"Jane" he said and glanced at me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Have fun" said the rather attractive guy said and he passed by Jane and I, leaving Alec alone with us and the tourist. I wasn't sure what was going on but I could smell something strange, something delicious.

He nods and soon people started to panic as he gave them a look, one after the other had fallen to the ground.

"My eyes?"

"What's happening?"

I looked at him, he didn't even touch them yet they were on the ground looking around blindly.

Jane had this grin that looked evil and soon the panic voiced turned into screams. I saw their faces wide and twisted in pain and I shut my eyes wishing for the screams to stop.

Soon enough it did but I didn't dare open them as I forced myself to relax. I heard gently suckling and I opened my eyes to see Jane and Alec at one of the people's throat, as scarlet liquid became visible my throat started to burn and I hissed as I grasp it.

"Ah great job as always Jane, Alec" I turned to see a guy walk in; his dark red eyes glanced at me.

"Don't stand there, go feed" he said and winked at me.

I heard a soft thud and knew they were done with the body. So this is real, these are vampires _'And so am I…'_ I realized with dread. I could smell the warm bodies, blood calling me and I stopped breathing, not wanting to smell it.

* * *

As fast as I could I ran out, all too soon I bumped into _him_.

"Natalie? My you look lovely, have you fed yet?" he asked casually.

I growled, actually growled like some animal "Feed? You want me to _feed_ on human blood? What have you done to me Martin?" I hissed at him no longer calling him uncle.

His face faltered for an instant "You can't live without blood, you no longer need to eat food" he told me.

No longer? I can never eat French fries or enjoy a nice chocolate shake ever again? Not eating was something I couldn't imagine.

"What did you do to me? Last time I checked I had a beating heart and my stomach growled when I am hungry, not a burning throat" I exclaimed refusing to believe what was happening.

Martin looked at me "I'm sorry, Volturi needed more vampires with gifts, mine is the ability to detect talents of vampires, even as humans, but for now, it's only by touch. Remember when you came here and I gave you a hug? That was me detecting any potential" he said to me.

I remembered seeing his smiling face when I arrived and I remembered he was so quick to hug me, even though we haven't seen each other in years. With this realization I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked him.

"Five years, I'm sorry Natalie, it's either I change you and you become a part of the coven, or I had to kill you myself. Humans can never know about vampires, if I kept you human, they were afraid you would find out. So I'm glad you do have gifts, what they are, I'm not sure" he told me.

I could see he wanted to protect me but this wasn't what I signed up for when I flew here to Italy.

"I would have been better off staying home if I knew what I know now. I could have handled consequences" I said and watched with satisfaction the expression he gave me.

"Please feed, you will need the strength" he told me, face hardening from his look of sorrow.

The thought of drinking blood made me shiver, in both disgust and delight. "I rather just relax and let this settle in" I said calmly.

Martin didn't say anything else and turned to lead me down the hall and I just followed.

A few turns later another door was found he opening it and it was like a lounge area but on opposite sides there were a door. He took me to the one on the right and it was another hall, each side held a few doors that I realized were rooms. Taking me to the second door he opened it and I walked in, it was dimly lit but I could still see as if the lights were fully on.

It was plain but it had a very comfortable looking cough and a mirror on the wall and a very nice rug in the middle of the floor. I guess the extra space gave me room to customize it anyway I wanted.

"Here, use this time to let everything sink in, later you will have to feed" Martin said and walked off; shutting the door before I could mention there was no bed.

I took a seat on the couch and let my mind clear.

"I am a vampire" I murmured softly, I got up and looked to the wall, the bright red eyes were there and I shook my head, growling and returning back to the couch.

"No…no I'm…I'm human, this is all a dream….a nightmare…I'll wake up….and I'll be back at Uncle Martin's house still sleeping. I won't be a pale red eyed freak with fangs" I muttered to myself.

I tried my best to ignore the burning in my throat, I haven't eaten…no I haven't went to feed since I woke up. I remembered the screams, the evil look on Jane's face

I didn't want this, I wanted my normal life. The burn in my throat got more annoying by the moment but I chose to ignore it. Hours drew on and I remained balled in a fetal position. I just wanted to sleep but for some reason I couldn't. I heard doors opening and voices, obviously other vampires slept here. It was easy to pick up on some conversation.

"My body is killing me"

"That little bitch will be the end of me"

"Hey I wonder why the new born didn't show up"

I tuned them out and tried once again to sleep.

* * *

"Natalie, you haven't fed in a week, you must come out" it was _him_

'_Weeks? That means I haven't slept in days'_ I now see why I didn't have a bed. I really missed sleeping, never again will I experience sleep. This was a nightmare I'd never wake up from. This was real; my own uncle turned me into this monster.

"No, go away" I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Denying everything is very childish, you will come out" the steady voice of Jane came through the door.

"If I'm not coming out for my so called family member I know I'm not coming out for you" I hissed.

I heard the click of the door opening and I became angry, really angry, I hated martin, hated I had to come to Italy, hated that little brat Jane, hated it all.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and something inside me just let go, to my surprise I saw Martin and Jane crash into the stone wall across the hall. I saw this as a chance and I ran. I ran as fast as I could out to the lounge, but it's as far as a got as I crumbled to the ground ignoring the people around me, my insides were on fire, as if I were changing all over again.

"Natalie stop" Martin's voice was strained

"Argh…s-stop!" I choked out, pain ripped my insides, I'm not sure which was worst, turning into a vampire, or this pain.

"Jane don't kill her" a voice I didn't recognize and I gasped for air as the pain faded.

"I would never do such a thing, especially now some of her talent has shown itself" Jane said almost innocently much to my disgust.

"I looked up, my hair blinding most of my vision but I glared at Jane and Martin, I felt my lips draw back over my fangs.

"Your eyes are as dark as ours, too dark for a new born, stop being stubborn and feed" Jane said.

"No, I refuse to be a cold, blood sucking monster" I hissed and soon pain ripped through my body again and I clamped my teeth to keep from yelling.

"She's different"

"I could have never taken it"

I heard the murmurs through my pain; I felt some pleasure at seeing Jane's face, twisted in aggravation.

"Natalie!" I glanced at Martin, his eyes were pleading as if begging me not to resist.

"Jane, it's only so much a vampire can take" Alec said as he approached.

"She needs to learn" Jane hissed.

"Kill her and you will upset Aro" Alec replied and turned to me "Vampires need blood; you will go mad with thirst. I am amused you made it this long, but it ends now. Felix, Demetri take her to the feeding chamber, make sure she feeds" Alec said calmly.

Too tired from Jane's attacks, I didn't fight when they grabbed me by my arms. I glanced to see non-cloaked vampires, red eyes studying me in curiosity; I didn't get a good look at them before I had to follow my captors out the room.

* * *

I was led back to the chamber, one of them chuckled

"Jane isn't used to being defied like that" said one

"The look on her face, thanks for the fun kid" said the other.

"Sure" I made myself speak

The sound of my voice must have sounded weak because one of them spoke to me "Don't worry, nothing like a good feed won't cure"

The grip of my right arm tightened as the one on my left moved to open the door, some vampires have finished. Some were thrown on a pile, untouched by the looks of it. Soon the blood hit my nose again and my throat flared, making me cough and grip my throat.

"It's harder to resist I bet" one of the vampires said.

I growled "I'm not going to…to…" the scent flooded in and I stared at the bodies.

"She's giving in"

"She will take it"

And did I take it. I ran and grabbed the closest body that and bit hard into the body. I groaned as the sweet hot liquid filled my mouth. All too quickly it ended and I picked up another and the piles that were left for me were a dry heap. The blood killed the burn in my throat.

"Ah, see, that wasn't so bad" I turned to see the two vampires were still there. I felt sick when I realized what I've done.

"Too late newborn. Now go to Aro, he's been waiting for days to speak with you" the taller one spoke to me.

Defeated by my actions, I followed them out and down the halls again. This time I took the time to remember where to go. Aro was in the same room again.

I wasn't surprised to see Martin and Jane, she had a satisfied look on her face "See, better now I presume? Eyes nice and red" she said and I knew the color of my eyes had something to do with feeding.

"Oh hello Dear Natalie" Aro sounded cheery as he left the throne he sat and walked towards me, some of the cloaked vampires surrounded him, ready to defend him.

"Hello" I calmly replied.

"You caused quite a disturbance" he said to me

"I didn't think not wanting to feed is a disturbance. I apologize Aro." I replied.

"My, how troubled you look" he said and held out his hand. I stood perplexed, wondering what this gesture means. He must have realized this as he corrected himself.

"My ability is to read the thoughts of others, but it's limited to touch" he held his hand out again.

I sighed, having no choice and I grasped his hand and gazed into his glazed over dark red eyes.

"Hmm…oh poor dear, you will understand our ways" Aro looked concerned enough but I wasn't sure.

"Not sure if you trust me or not…I'm hurt. But I understand…wondering why I would possibly feel empathy for you" he said and I remembered I still held his hand. I let go and he in turn released my hand

"I see your fear and anger, everything will be ok" he said to me.

I wasn't sure if I liked him going through my head like this even if it meant he understood how I felt.

"Can I trust you to make it back to the quarters, three newer vampires await you, and they can explain a lot for you" he said

I was taken back to the quarters by the big one, Felix if I remembered correctly.

* * *

"Now you've eaten, but you should know the vampires you will be working closely with" he said as he opened the door to let me in.

"Be good, babysitting newborns are the last thing on my mind" Felix growled as he shut the door.

I heard a snort but didn't bother to look and just headed for my room.

"You put up quite a fight with Jane, with a look from her she makes even the oldest vampires writher in pain" said the voice of a male.

"Judging by the scent you gave into the feeding, it's only expected" this time it was a female.

I glanced and my stomach heaved and I wobbled, all I saw was a tall blonde.

"Fred, stop playing around, she's going to be working with us" the girl hissed.

**(AN:/ Will explain Fred at the end)**

I sat on the couch as the sickness faded my head held down and deeply breathing to relax, that sickly feeling was something I haven't felt before.

"Sorry, habit" he said as he glanced at me.

"What kind of ability is that?"

"A repulsion" I glanced over and saw a tall guy, dark brown, almost black hair and nice red eyes, his hair fell above his shoulders; his bangs covered half of his face.

"Yea, a year and he still gets us" said the girl, I glanced at her through the hair that shielded my face, she was tiny, not Jane tiny but very slim, she had curly chocolate brown hair that fell to her lower back.

"I can see you checking us out but all I can see is a curtain of blond hair and bright red eyes" the girl said.

"Mia, don't bother her" the dark haired one said.

"Its fine" I sat up letting my hair fall back to my mid back.

"So I know you know my name…mind telling me yours" I asked.

"I'm Ethan" the dark haired one said and I looked him over, he easily stood six feet, he looked about eighteen if he were human, I couldn't be sure.

"I'm Mia, pleasure to meet you" she said as I looked at her it's no telling how old she was.

"Fred" he said and I almost didn't want to look at him anymore but I forced myself to and I knew he was older, no more than nineteen or twenty, very muscular, like maybe he was a college student.

"Nice to meet you all I suppose" I said

"Well then what gift do you have?" asked Mia, her scarlet eyes dancing with curiosity.

"I…I don't know…but for a moment…I got angry and I felt…something just push out of me and I threw Martin and Jane against the wall" I said.

"Wow, no wonder why she was ruthless, you caught her by surprise, you must have some psychic ability, then again, with Martin picking the people you must be talented or you wouldn't be a vampire" Ethan said.

"What about you two" I asked them.. "Well…I guess I know Fred's" I added.

"Well mine is the opposite" Ethan said.

"So you must attract people instead of repel" I commented and he gave me a smile.

"That's correct" he said. "Well I can pretty much make people unable to resist me, comes in handy when it comes to feeding, I sometimes bring in people to the feeding chamber" he said and I resist the urge to shutter.

"I see very useful I suppose" I eyed him not sure if he was using it on me.

"You giving me that same look Mia gave me, don't worry, I'm not using it. I rather make friends with my own natural self, not for my illusion of attraction. It works based on what they already think of me or perhaps how strong their mind is to my illusion" he said.

"Mia?" I asked.

"Well, I make copies of myself" she said and as if to prove her point two of her were at two different parts of the room.

I looked on astonished and I blinked and she was back at the couch.

"I find it very fun, especially in training, I can only make but so much copies, so far it's four" she said.

"I'm very impressed; you all know what you can do. How did you discover it?" she asked.

"Well it just happened when I wanted to be different parts of the castle, suddenly I saw another me standing there. I'm not sure how it works, how some vampires have their gifts" Mia replied.

"I believe it's because of us as humans, that even though we change, there is a part of us that made us who we are remains with us, thought it becomes our talent, or gift" Fred responded.

I looked to him and my eyes flickered to Ethan and Mia _'if this is true what is it about me? Then again I'm not even sure what all I can do'_. I took a moment to consider what Fred had said.

"Then perhaps…Mia, as a person, you probably liked being all kinds of places, it was like you were everywhere you wanted to be" I said throwing the possibility out there.

"That's a good point" Mia said smiling as if liking the idea something about her passed on into her becoming a vampire. I took notice they didn't seem to mind being a vampire and I wondered if I should ask why.

"What about us? Any theories?" a voice broke my thoughts and I looked to Ethan.

"Well you…you were probably already an attractive guy as a human. The type of guy who could get any girl he wants with a simple smile. Your ability to draw people to you is what carried over as a vampire" I said at last.

"I'm not sure to be insulted by that" he replied his eye brow rose.

"Frankly I hoped I did, I know guys who would have turned out like you. They annoyed me" I exclaimed.

"What about Fred?"

"I can speak for myself you know" he comments.

"Well…I think maybe people stay away from you…so…um… I'm not so sure on you without sounding rude" I explained.

He said nothing else but getting up to leave and down the left door, obviously the boy side and I sighed.

"Don't take it personally, he's just one of those people who stays to himself only time we see him is when it's time for practice" she said.

A shrugged, pretending not to care.

* * *

I talked with Mia and Ethan for awhile, though I noticed he kept staring at me.

"Why you keep staring?" I asked at last, growling in slight annoyance.

"Well…I was wondering…well thinking how different you are…I mean…you-"

"Whined and bitched about becoming a vampire, not wanting to feed on human blood, while the rest of you seem to love being one" I said interrupting him.

"I wouldn't have said whined…but I mean how you stood up to Jane, she creates the illusion of pain, her and her brother are one of the high ranking guards, everyone either fears her, or does good to make sure they don't piss her off" Ethan said looking at me and I shrugged.

"She was like what? Five foot nothing? I didn't think she would have been much of a threat, that and I was just plain angry, I didn't care about anything" I said.

"Yea, well she is small but she will definitely cause you pain, the little bitch even enjoys it, her evil little grin and her stupid little quote 'this will only hurt just a little' no, in fact it hurts a lot. She pisses me off, if only I had a power that wasn't being everywhere at once, then maybe I'd show her a thing or two" Mia grumbled.

I found myself laughing at that, actually _laughing_. I didn't find it possible that I could but I'm glad I did.

"A very nice laugh" Ethan said and I sure if I wasn't a vampire I'd be blushing, but I did feel a little embarrassed.

"Stop messing around Ethan, but anyway yea why are you making such a big deal about being a vampire?" she asked me. "We live longer, we are stronger, faster, and just better than we were as humans? I don't have to worry about growing old or anything" she added.

"I'm sorry if I come to as weird" I said putting together things I could tell without telling everything.

"Look I _liked_ being able to sleep, being able to eat a milkshake or fries, I had that dream of going off to college to follow a career, finding the man of my dreams and having a family. Sure growing old is not something to think about but…I wanted…" I paused to keep from saying _a better life than what I had._ "I wanted to continue to finish the normal experience" I said to cover up what I wanted to say.

"Do you even remember your old life?" Ethan asked.

I took a moment to think, it was like breaking though a cloud of fog inside my head. Besides the pain of the transformation and a room full of cloaked people I didn't remember anything. _'Can I be forgetting about who I am? Who I was before becoming a monster?'_ I questioned myself.

Soon random flashes occurred, me as a child, my mother, friends, school, people in black on a rainy day. Flying on a plain, and of course seeing Volterra for the first time. I felt happy I could recognize some things. "Yes… I remember some…but not enough to know how good or bad it was…all I know…this is not something I chosen for the hell of it" I said to him.

"I am envious, vampires hardly ever remember their past lives" Mia said and sighed. Her bright face changed as if concentrating "I guess I want to remember too".

"Oh, what are some things I need to know about vampires…other than being a blood sucking creature" I said, remembering they could tell me how things work from Aro's suggestion.

Mia's face brightens up again before my eyes, she seemed very child like to me, I made a note to ask how old she is later.

"Well for one thing you can tell how old a vampire is from the color of their eyes, the darker the red, the older the vampire. Your eyes for example are a very bright red, because you are a newborn" she said to me and I remembered the reference to eye color.

"Wait…so that means people like Jane and Aro are old…really old…their eyes are like a burgundy, maybe a dark crimson" I said recalling looking into Jane's evil eyes as she tortured me and Aro's eyes as he read my mind.

"Yep, I heard they are like thousands of years old, well least Aro is" Mia replied. "Oh and the newer vampires, like you, are actually the strongest" she said.

This was surprising "Interesting…yet I can't kick Jane's ass for torturing me" I grumbled.

Mia laughed and I grinned, taking pleasure in the response "Well its because the body of a newborn is using up it's own blood in the tissues from its human body….so up into a year you will the strongest, physically, in the Volturi, after a year well you aren't as strong anymore" she said and grinned.

"Lucky" Ethan grinned and gave me a wink and I swear my stomach did a flip and I looked away.

"Yea…it doesn't help me very much all things considered. Anything else?"

"Oh, well vampires can go into the sun, it's just we don't unless we are alone or no humans are around" he said "We won't burst into flames or burn to ashes, we just sparkle, I've seen it once and I was absolutely amazed" he added quickly when I made a face.

"Yes, it was lovely, we were like walking prisms, try going to some parts of the castle with the windows in, the sun shines in making us glow" Mia added, her eyes glazed over.

I tried to picture it but I couldn't imagine a bunch of vampires glowing.

"Oh so that brings me to the next thing, the only thing that can kill a vampire is my snapping the head and burning the body" she said and I shivered.

"Ok, well good to know…" I said and wondered how fast I could get rid of Martin, possibly Jane if she pissed me off enough.

"Hmm..I'd say it's about six thirty in the evening, time for me to watch things on my computer. Feel free to come in the room if you like Natalie" she said and went to the door.

"How you know the time? I sat in my room for a week without knowing" I asked.

"I just have a way with time…perhaps it's from being able to be in different places at once" she said and left to go down the hall.

"Guess it's you and me" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I think I will go…wait can't sleep anymore… well I'll find something" I said heading out.

"You really are something interesting Natalie" I heard him say and I couldn't help but grin as I turned to him.

"I'd say the same about you Ethan, though with you able to mess with my head I'll have to watch you" I said to him and walked out the door leading to the hall.

"I'll mess with your head unless you want me to" he said and I snorted at that but found myself grinning all the same. He was an interesting character alright, as well as Mia, Fred I wasn't sure about.

As I walked into my room I realized I'd need to find the way to accept this life. But some things I was sure about. One, I was stuck as a vampire, Two, I have to keep touch with my old life by remembering as much as I can, Three, I absolutely loathe my so called uncle who turned me into a vampire.

_This is my life now…I just wish I could have picked something different._

**Well that's it. Natalie is introduced, over time her powers will be discovered and controlled. Info on her past will be relived as the story goes along. Fred is the same Fred from 'The short second life of Bree Tanner'. I figured what happened if Volturi did found him, he was never in the fight so he never got killed. Sure he wanted to explore the world on his own but I liked Fred and wanted to place him in the story. As of now none of them know about Volturi's true meaning of gathering them. And Martin was like the replacement for the guy in the book who could pick up the talents in humans and vampires, I had to change it up a little bit but yea I hoped you all liked it. The Cullens won't be mentioned for at least another chapter or two depending how much time skipping I do. I can't wait.**


	2. Mia: Friendship & Powers

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks**

**This chapter will be about Natalie settling in Volterra, being a newborn she is faced with trying to deal with her life which she is still rejecting. Through it all she hates Martin, her uncle with a passion and the first vampire she attaches herself to is Mia, the pixie like, happy go lucky vampire girl. Yes I made Mia to be a Volturi version of Alice because I love Alice. I'm excited to get to the Cullens but I have to wait. But anyway Natalie will also start to learn how to work with her powers and learn the history of Volturi coven.**

_**FIRST SHOT OF MAKING TWILIGHT FIC. **_

Me: omg Twilight fanfiction o.o I'm so nervous but excited

Jacob: when will I come in?

Me: you will eventually, got to lay down the foundation.

Jacob: Well do the disclaimer –sulks-

Me: I DON'T own twilight, but I own Natalie, Mia, and Ethan

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/Natalie was changed by Martin, her uncle. Unable to accept her fate she refused to drink blood. She discovers the powers of Jane and Aro in the process of settling in. She meets, Mia, Ethan, and Fred, the vampires a year or younger that she would be living in close quarters with/**_

It's really sad how vampires couldn't sleep, but luckily without any way to tell time it was easy to confuse minutes to hours.

"Come on Natalie, we have to get going" it was Mia so I guess it must have been the next day already as she did say she had a way with time.

"Go where?" I asked as I got up from my couch I turned to see Mia in a pair of blue jeans and a simple tank top, her soft brown curls fell in waves down her back. Her red eyes danced with friendliness, already I liked her company.

"Well, one of the members wants to take us out… well they can't take all of us out because they fear we can't control ourselves…so they take us out separately, today it's my turn…I would like to bring you if you want. Today is an over cast so we won't sparkle, the best time to wear regular clothing" she explained.

"I'm honored you would take me but I'm only like a week old…they won't let me…" I sighed.

"It will be fine, Volturi spread out throughout the city, this way they can stop us, but they mainly do this to make sure the people of Volterra are safe" Mia said.

"Ok I'll go" I said getting up. I never did change my clothing, then again everything I own is still at Martin's house…back when I was human I sighed with the thought.

I headed out with Mia with black skinny legs, blue converses and I had blue hoodie, I left it open to show a black top with blue flecks over it saying 'Wish you were me' with a star in the middle.

**(AN:/ Won't be doing clothing description too much, suck at it)**

Down the hall we went, I took note of this direction we went. I was debating on if escaping was an option. I will have to find out how closely monitored we were. Soon enough we were outside, Mia was right, it was an over cast, the sun was hardly a threat for us at the moment.

"Hold on a minute" we looked and it was Martin and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't forget you need to wear contacts" he said and held out some.

"Oh yea, how could I forget" Mia said and placed in brown contacts; she blinked rapidly and turned to look at me.

"How do I look?" she asked me. To me brown eyes seemed to fit her it was as if brown was her original eye color.

"I like it, it fits you well" I said.

"Thanks" she said as I placed the blue ones in and I blinked, it felt weird to have contacts in even though I didn't need to see.

"Wow, your eyes look violet, it looks even better on you than Heidi. Maybe because you are a blonde" Mia said looking at me and I hoped she was right as I didn't feel like fawning over a mirror.

"I liked your green eyes, but I do think violet looks lovely" Martin said as he glanced at me almost hopefully.

I ignored him; I would never speak to him again, unless I have to.

"Mia, let's get going" I said to her and she and I walk off together in the sea of people.

Wow…what I nice over cast, I don't know why you brought a hoodie…when the sun comes out we can just hide in the shadows, and Volturi is always on the lookout for brave vampires, or to get fellow members out of the sun in time" she informed me as we walked, well she sort of skipped, her chocolate brown hair bounced along.

"I didn't know, well I couldn't take any chances" I said and rubbed the back of my head. "Well least I wouldn't have to hide, I could just pull my hood up and go about my day" I said

She laughed "That is also true" she said and as we walked I passed stands with ice cream and all kinds of food and I sighed. The scents smelled good but I couldn't eat anymore.

"I bet you wish you could try eating some of food huh?" Mia asked as if reading my mind.

"Yea…but…well…anyway what do you do when you go out?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well we do what normal people do, shop, watch movies, you know just enjoy the fresh air. I mean I'd rather not be stuck in there all day…." She said and sighed.

"If you are bored in there than I'm going to go nuts in there" I said as we walked on through the network of cinnamon colored stones. I saw many people talking in their Italian language; Mia chuckled when she heard the murmurs of two girls who walked pass.

"Wow, they think you look funny" she said giggling.

I rolled my eyes "Well, just because I'm not all dolled up makes me look weird…wait you can understand them?" I asked her glancing away from the fleeing forms of the girl.

"Yea, I remembering that I was studying Italian before coming here…I still don't remember why. But after turning, I could speak it and understand it fluently." She beamed with this.

"You know….after you told Ethan you could still remember stuff…I tried all night to remember…but I'm nearly a year old…so it's still fuzzy to me…but I'm envious…what do you remember?" she asked me.

I looked at her for a moment, her brown eyes looking up slightly, as she looked like a head shorter than me I looked away and ponder this thought.

"Well…I remember…well just flashes of stuff, like me and a woman. Younger me with a man, being with other people my own age…so I can only assume stuff like that lady was my mother, the man was my father and the other kids my age were my friends…but you know…even if I am...well… this I want to remember my life as best as I can, even though I can never get it back" I said solemnly.

"Well if I remember stuff…can I share them with you?" she asked me.

"Why would you want me to know? I mean…aren't memories like private?" I asked wondering why she would share with me.

She looked down for a moment "Well…if they are good memories…I want someone to share them with and talk about…and well…if they aren't…well… I just want to seek…not comfort because it happened and I probably gotten over it… but you know" Mia pondered as she spoke and I wondered if I shouldn't be so defensive around her. She was nice to me and seemed like if I knew her before, I was sure she would have been a friend.

"Don't worry about it, you can share whatever you choose to share…and I guess I'll share with you too, I think it would be nice to have someone to share with…and Martin is not an option" I said.

She looked at me actually pleased "It would be an honor for you to share with me" she said to me.

The two of us shopped a bit, well she brought clothes and made me buy a dress much to my distaste. Least I got to buy some books that I was lucky to get some in English and not in Italian, it would have sucked not to be able to read.

All too soon the sun started to break free and I pulled up my hoodie, I didn't look so foolish now but something bright caught my attention, it was my hands. My hands were sparkling, was this was Mia and Ethan told me about?

"Come on, into the shadows" Mia hissed and moved fast through the crowd. I followed, not as fast because I was already covered, but I knew once the sun came out I had to go back into the shadows.

"Great of you to join us" it was a voice I haven't recognize meaning I haven't met her yet.

"Heidi, hi there" Mia said with a slight smile.

"Well looks like someone else can pull off the violet eyes. Maybe you can be 'bait' too" she said and smirked. "You must be the newborn…well welcome, as you know we can't risk the humans seeing us shine in the light, so it's time we head on back inside now" she said and I noticed those cloaks were more useful than I gave them credit for as I barely saw Heidi, all I saw was black and red looking eyes.

Sighing I followed Heidi into the darkness.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Mia asked as we got back down the familiar hall.

"Yea, it was nice to just enjoy myself" I said seeing as I spent my time either unconscious from the change and the rest of it was in my room because I didn't want to drink blood. I still didn't but I didn't see any other choice.

"Hey…you know…I wanted to invite you today…because I hoped we could become friends" she said softly, almost hesitantly but my hearing was able to pick up on what she said of course.

"Thanks for inviting me Mia" I said trying to be as friendly as I could, though by nature being all mushy was something I'm not good at. I suppose it was from my old life as well.

"Hey you- Woah… Natalie you look amazing" Ethan said to me which made me tug on my hood even more and stuff my hands on my pockets.

"The violet eyes look great, like Heidi" he said.

"Welcome back" Fred said and I glanced up at him, he had already looked away.

"Thanks Fred" Mia beamed at him and turned to Ethan and rolled her eyes. "Like Heidi is an understatement, I think it looks even better" she added and took out her brown contacts and I took out my blue ones and I blinked rabidly, it felt good to have my eyes free again.

"Hehe, so what did you guys buy?" Ethan asked.

"I got some new clothes, so cute, I even forced Natalie to buy something" she said with triumph.

"I bet it looks pretty on you too" Ethan said to Mia as she showed them what she got but he glanced at me with a speck of truth in them as if he meant what I got looked nice on me and I sat on the chair, I kept my hood on but my hair fell through it.

"So you guys have training?" Mia asked.

"Yea, it was very interesting. Though with powers like Fred I don't see why he has to. His power is so useful" Ethan responded.

"Yea that is a good question" I said and looked at Fred. He turned my way before turning to Ethan and Mia.

"Well for the hundredth time, there is a vampire who can block mental attacks, which is basically _everyone's_ abilities. Other than Marcus that is…Jane warned us we could cross paths with these vampires" Fred comments.

I was amazed, a vampire who gifts was a mental shield who could block everyone attack what was mind based. I didn't know the extent of my own abilities so in this room the only vampire who stood a chance was Mia who was all physical.

"Yea I know, how annoying, I could simply use my attraction ability, make her do as I say…but well it's all in the mind so…" Ethan frowned it didn't seem to fit his face as if he was meant to smile.

"Yea, so combat training for us…which reminds me...we need to discover what your power you have….so…you have to tango with your worst nightmare" Mia said.

I cringed with the thought "Martin?" I asked.

Mia shook her head "No…Jane" she replied and I didn't cringe, I felt determined.

"Great, payback for yesterday" I hissed

"What if your power is just as useless against her abilities as the rest of us?" Fred asked and I realized it was the longest thing he ever said to me.

"I hope not…cause her ability is very annoying" I grumbled.

"Well we will have to find out" Mia said and turned her head.

"Mia, Natalie…your shift is up. But we need to discover Natalie's ability seeing as it haven't come naturally" it was Martin who appeared.

"I hope it's to disappear, then maybe I can leave" I grumbled and brushed pass him with Mia behind me.

"Why you guys coming?" I turned as Mia talked and saw Ethan looking embarrassed that he was caught.

"I'm dying to know what Nat's abilities are" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes, very interesting" Fred replied.

"Ugh, fine then" I commented not sure what to feel by everyone's curiosity. I followed Martin down the hall and this door I could hear scuttling of feet ever so slightly and I knew this must have been the room.

"Ah, she has come at last" Jane turned her head from her battling with her own brother Alec.

"I am very curious of the potential" Alec said and glanced from me to Martin.

"Jane-"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her" Jane cut him off and glanced at me and gave me that eerie smile that made me want to cringe, but I won't give her the satisfaction.

"I hope you are ready" she said and suddenly went for me.

I moved out of her way but was a little off once I landed; I didn't know how to deal with the newly required speed.

I glared at Jane and took a moment to think, '_last thing I needed is to get close to her but…physically newborns are stronger'_ I felt her grab my arm and flipped me over but I landed on my feet before I could fall on my back, I heard a crunching noise and saw where my heal had handed created a crack in the floor.

"Hmm smart" Jane murmured.

It felt like a game of cat and mouse, I was avoiding her advances and I got found an opening. When she came at me again I took the time to grab her arm and I pulled as hard as I could over my body and slammed her down like she had tried to do me.

I was satisfied when I heard the same crackling sound and a few gasps from the people who were here.

"That won't happen again"

All too soon I felt that crippling pain and I dropped to my knees. It hurt, really bad and I knew I pissed her off. I hissed in pain and tried to stand and the pain intensified and I clamped my mouth down hard, I would not scream.

"Jane don't hurt her, your only throwing a tantrum" I guess it was Alec.

"I'm trying to get that response again" she said never breaking eye contact.

I glared and I just wanted to do what I did last time, knock her concentration off and no more pain. I felt something besides pain bubble up inside me.

I needed to block her, block the pain, I just needed to push it out of me I was sure of it. I was on my knees again, unable to resist that pain that rattled my body.

I tried to concentrate and I pushed back, hard and suddenly a slight translucent force knocked into Jane and her concentration broke and she flew into the wall, much like she had done yesterday.

I gasped as the pain had been lifted from me and I took in breaths of air. I watched her give me a look that I couldn't quite read and turned to Alec.

"See, she just needed a push…and she will push back" Jane had said to him and glanced to me.

"A very useful power…wait till Aro hears of this, he would be pleased" she said and I got to my feet.

I had a power that was useful, but I wanted to know if it caused any pain or not.

"Well then, I guess we better report this" Alec said and the twins walked off.

I sighed and watched them go.

"Yes, an attack that will get Jane off our back" Mia said giggling.

"I know, though I'm mad she had to turn up the heat just go get me to do it…" I grumbled.

"That was awesome Nat, you took care of Jane" Ethan said beaming at me and I gave thumbs up.

"Aro wants to see you" Alec seemed to be back in a flash. I sighed and we all followed to meet Aro once again.

* * *

"Oh how lovely, Natalie has gotten her gift" Aro sounded cheerful.

"Yes I have Aro" I said and dipped my head, it just seemed like its best to show respect for him if no one else.

"I am curious to see how strong it is, try it on me" he said and I blinked and looked at him feeling perplexed. _'He wants me to try it on him? Is he insane?'_

"I bet you are wondering why I asked you to try it on me. Well I'm always curious to see how gifts are used. See if you can do what you did to Jane." He said to me.

I glanced around and Mia just nods her head at me.

_**I wonder why he's so weird…wanting to test everyone's abilities**_

I was surprised, I heard this in my head and I looked at Mia for a long time and she looked nudged her head towards where Aro was sitting.

"Are you sure? I mean…it seems odd you would want to feel another person's powers" I said hesitantly.

"No worries my dear, all will be fine" he said and gave a smile.

I sighed and looked at him for a moment and concentrated, I imagined giving him a huge push. I saw the blurred translucent form of energy move from me and in an instant it slammed into Aro and he dug his feet in the ground but it didn't stop him from being pushed back from where he was to his thrown.

This action has earned many gasps and murmurs and I hoped I didn't hurt Aro.

But he looked up and I saw a pained expression but it turned into a face of pleasure. "Amazing, that sort of hurt its like it hits me in a particular spot but it sends me flying. Like a shove with a pressure behind it" he murmured and held his grin but flinched as he stood up, I guess I might have hit him in the stomach.

"Very impressive, isn't that right Marcus? Caius?" Aro asked turning to the two other leaders of the Volturi.

Marcus was the true definition of dead, if you looked up dead in the dictionary his face would be there. His deathly pale onion skin tone, his dead looking dark red eyes with no life to them he was nothing like the two other leaders of the Volturi. Yet he cracked a slight grin and he leaned over and gave Aro a light tap on the palm and placed his hand back at his side.

Aro smiled "I see, so you agree with me then. How wonderful, Caius?" he turned to the blonde member and I waited. He was like the crabby vampire as to where Aro was cheery, least that's the impression I got of them.

He too gave Aro a light tap on the palm and Aro had no change in his expression and nods his head "Hmm…I see" he murmured and looked to me again and I froze not wanting to look as vulnerable as I felt.

"Young Natalie, your powers will be a great asset to the Volturi guard. With proper training of your powers I think I found your place within the Volturi" he said and within a flash other cloaked members came to surround me looking quite pleased.

"What interesting powers young one"

"I look forward to training with you"

I got all kinds of compliments and I did my best to smile and either nod or agree with them. My powers have earned me a spot on the guard.

"Alright Natalie dear, you may now do as you please, though I suggest you and your new team mates train some more. There are many things to be done." Aro said and I nodded though not sure what there is to be done.

Following instructions I left the room, the sea of black parted for me and it was a little weird, from the corner of my eye I saw some women not dressed in black, and I saw Jane giving me an unreadable look. I was satisfied with myself.

* * *

"That was so awesome Nat" Ethan said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and placed another around Fred who was close by. The blonde didn't seem to mind but didn't quite turn to look at him. I found myself become a bit shy with him so close.

"Powers so useful and all, you showed Jane alright." He added and smiled.

I felt pretty good about this. I had a gift, I wanted to practice how to use it more maybe it could come in handy.

"So I guess he assigned you in our group. This is great" Mia said happily.

"Yes I guess so" I said not sure to be happy about that or not.

_**I'm glad Natalie's in our team; I look forward to working beside her.**_

I paused as the four of us walked down the hall, this time a voice sounds like Ethan and I turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked me, his red eyes looking into mine.

"Weird….I feel like I heard you speak…you said…you were glad I am on the team, that you look forward to working with me" I said and he looked surprised.

"But…I didn't say anything…" Ethan said.

"Don't tell me what I heard was…." I trailed off.

"You read his thoughts" Fred said to me.

I gasped and looked at Ethan and then to Mia "Well that explains what I heard…Mia made a comment about Aro being weird" when I said this Mia shuffled her feet and became interested in her brown hair.

"You can read minds then too?" Mia asked.

"I didn't know till just now…" I admitted as we walked in out lounge.

"Let's see if you can read mine" Fred said.

I paused and looked at him and I locked contact with him and listened for any thoughts but I got none. I looked to Ethan and Mia but I heard nothing. "I got nothing you guys" I said and sighed.

I felt a hand on mine and looked to see Mia smiling "Don't feel down, maybe it will grow in time…I heard vampire abilities grow overtime and become more powerful" Mia said and I smiled, she was sure good at trying to cheer me up.

"Perhaps its only selected thoughts, you happen to only catch certain parts of our mind" Fred tried giving it an explanation.

"Well I guess I have some special powers…" I said happy with myself.

"Hmm…time…oh…perfect for a sunset…anyone up for it?" she asked us but she flickered her gaze to me I assumed she was inviting me but opened the invitation up for everyone else.

"Sure, I haven't been out for awhile" Ethan said grinning.

"I rather just read" Fred said and for some reason I wasn't surprised"

"Hmm…well ok then" she said and headed for the door.

"Come on Nat" he said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along and I let him, I'm sure I could have pulled away if I wanted but I was just so busy thinking of today.

Soon we came out from one of doors and we were outside, people were still walking about but not as much as before and the tan bricks reflecting the orange glow of the sun. We were still in the shadows so no one would notice.

"Come on" Mia instructed as she jumped up, very high and landed on top of one of the buildings.

I gave a push and followed and handed beside her, a heartbeat later Ethan landed next to me.

I looked out and the most breathtaking sight as far as I could see the golden sun casted a glow that flooded the city leaving shadows in every corner. I heard a slight gasp and I turn to them and they were staring at me. I took the time to take in the glittering of their skin, the sun was still shining but it wasn't as brilliant as my hands had been earlier. But still they glowed but with an orange glow casting on their pale skin.

"Wow" I said looking at their forms and I can only imagine I was glittering in the sun like them. Of all the things I didn't like being a vampire…this made it almost worth it.

"Ethan reached his hand and grasps some strains of my hair, I took noticed the sun made my light colored hair look almost gold in this light. Mia looked at me smiling and the wind blew making her brown curls blow in the wind, Ethan's dark brown hair ruffled and I felt the wind take my hair back and I sighed, closing my eyes.

I felt calm, at ease I could sit forever out here. It was a nice sunset, the fire ball slowly falling under the horizon, making its destination to the other side of the world to bring an end to its darkness.

_**Beautiful…**_

Was all I heard and it was from Ethan, I glanced and my eyes met his and I glanced away. _'Could he have meant me? Nah' _I said. I was suddenly grateful I didn't have a heartbeat, I was sure it would have been thumping.

Soon enough stars filled the sky and a full moon was out. I thought being out here on top of a building with two nice vampires was great. All too soon I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Time to go" I looked at Mia and I sighed and leaped off the building.

"I think we better get some time to ourselves…we got some work ahead of us" Ethan said.

"I was wondering…what work does the Volturi do?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess we haven't told you… Volturi is like the vampire police…it's our job to make sure other vampires aren't doing nothing stupid like revealing ourselves to humans, or drinking too many humans in one place, people start reporting things…" Mia said to me.

"Oh…so other than revealing ourselves to humans what can't we do?" I asked realizing how saying 'humans' came easy to me.

"Well obviously can't overthrow the Volturi…and well I heard from Martin that making immortal children is against the rules" Ethan answered.

"Well technically we are teens. Kids in a way" I said.

"Well…I mean like kids like babies and toddlers. It's been proven that they aren't capable of keeping the secret. They have the same mentality as their real age…can u imagine a two year old throwing a temper tantrum?" Ethan asked.

I tried to picture a two year old vampire throwing a tantrum "Hmm…dangerous…" I said.

"Right. So well to avoid that we have to eliminate the creator and the child. It's sad though…the kid didn't ask to be turned into a vampire…yet it has to die" he said and I knew what he meant.

"Well, that's not so much. Simple rules" I said.

"Yea, yet vampires get bored and decide to start up something and of course this is when we move in" Mia said.

The three of us move into the shadows again.

* * *

I glanced at my clock, it read twelve o'clock midnight. I sat awake, cursed, doomed to never sleep again. I longed for it. I liked being able to sleep but least I got all my clothing back. Apparently Martin went to the house and brought stuff there before burning the house. I guess to make no one come looking for us, to the world we were dead.

I sighed, I wanted to go outside again, so I walked out my room. I looked and saw Mia's door was closed.

I walked silently down the hall and to the other door leading to the lounge area. I left that door and entered the main hall. I couldn't hear anyone walking the halls I scented no strong scents I followed the trail we took earlier. Wait a minute I'm following a scent trail?

'_I'm becoming a vampire by the moment'_ I soon found the exit door and I left it and cool night air hit me. I didn't flinch or shiver, I wasn't bothered by it. I do know it felt good and I saw the city light up but not by much. Still plenty of shadow for me to hide if I ever needed to but I found myself letting the moon captivating me.

Suddenly a flash came to my head, I was in a yard and the grill was aflame but it was dark, the moon was out and I held out roasted marshmallows, the sweet sticky white stuff on my lips and in the background I saw the flickering lights of fireflies.

I sighed at the fond memory "I remember that…it was to kick off the summer vacation when I was a kid…had a mini campfire in the back yard" I murmured to myself.

"Wait…I remember? Mom…" I murmured…something made my chest ache when I said mom. I didn't understand.

"I lost more than I realized" I murmured and looked out to what seemed to stretch forever. I looked up into the sky feeling lost. I wished I could just leave, go back to where my life was and figure out what happened.

"Wait…" I murmured softly in realization. I was outside all alone…how simple would it be for me to escape? _'Escape, I'd figure out my old life…see my mom, possibly dad…'_.it didn't feel right inside me when I thought of this. Something deep inside me ached when I thought of them, something must have happened to where my inner self can't stand it.

I tried thinking but my head only started to hurt instead, "I should" I murmured softly. I think I could escape, where I'd go I had no clue, but it had to be away from Volturi. I wasn't like them; I liked the life I had. I liked doing human things. I didn't ask to be this way.

'_It's simple, all I had to do is leap on the buildings and go until I can't see the clock tower anymore…live on my own until I get a memory about where I lived so I can go back home and figure how to tell my parents I'm safe'_

This seemed simple enough so I got to my feet but I heard a light tap on the roof. The wind blew from behind bringing in the scent to me, it was only Mia.

"Yes?" I asked and turned to the brown haired vampire.

"I knew I'd find you out here…I thought you try to leave when I got up and found you were gone…" Mia said in a soft voice and I flinched. It was like she knew I was going to try to make a break for it.

"Nah, I just wanted fresh air, it feels like I'm trapped in darkness and walls closing in on me a claustrophobic's nightmare" I said and laughed a little.

Mia's face changed a little and walked up to me "I know…this isn't the life you asked for…but…well I'm glad you came…Ethan speaks highly of you, even Fred looks a bit more interested, he's not all into those books. He has the same ones he holds on to. Dealing with your powers and explaining things to you, it's the most we heard him talk within a year's time" Mia said.

It was hard to look her in the face "I know, this isn't the life I asked for…I can't remember much… I'm really trying to hold onto my memories…so much I have to deal with. It's like one really long nightmare. I just haven't woken up" I said to her.

"Well I like my nightmare…I hoped well least making a friend would have made it ok…" she said looking down.

The wind blew it ruffled her white nightgown, she reminded me one of those spirits who come back to haunt humans and stuff on those movies, her pale skin, the white gown that went to her ankles.

I felt bad, I guess she was a friend "You guys are the only good things about this nightmare. Don't worry Mia" I said and watched her face turn into a smile.

"Good, now let's go back" she said.

"No way, I like it out here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I told her and she looked a bit apprehensive.

"Ok, I'll see you soon" she said and gave a leap. I knew she was already going back inside heading for the lounge.

I sighed "If I didn't know any better. I'd say Mia is the mind reader" I said and sighed. If I had the opportunity would I leave? Of course I would I'd just feel a little guilty leaving Mia behind, who's been nothing but kind to me. I stayed and watched the moon for a bit longer until I decided I go inside.

* * *

A week has gone by and the burn in my throat had come back and I was distraught. I didn't want to drink blood. The thought made me…not sure what to feel all I know I didn't like it.

Mia and the others fed with no problem. But for days they tried to get me to feed but I refused. I didn't want to be a monster. I stayed in my room on the comfy couch wishing the burn in my throat to go away.

A tap sounded at the door and I glanced over "What is it Mia?" I asked.

"You really should eat….I mean do you want them to come back like last time?" she asked through the door.

"I'll just blast them into the wall again. I don't want to feed" I said and a hiss followed, the burn flared even more and I coughed a little.

"Natalie…I worry that's all, it's not normal for a newborn to resist like this" she said through the door.

"Normal? _Normal? _Just weeks ago I was a living breathing human. _This_ in itself isn't normal" I growled, the lack of blood getting to me. I hoped she wouldn't take it personal.

"Stop growling at Mia and feed already" I could hear Fred. As shocked I was to hear him I still hissed a response.

"NO" I growled.

It felt like hours later that I got the burn under control and was able to walk around and interact with everyone, mostly apologizing to Mia who didn't seem fazed by my outburst.

I walked the halls with Mia, she wanted to do some training and wanted a female partner for a change so I decided to help her out. I froze, I could smell the feeding chamber, my throat flamed and I hissed again, grabbing my throat.

Mia gave me a look and took me there and opened the door, Martin dropped his last meal licking the scarlet liquid from his lips other than that, not a drop on him.

"Good job Mia" he said to her and I turned to her.

"You!-" I cut myself as the scents of blood and flesh hit my nose. My mind shut off all I knew this was food. I sucked my humans dry, their rich blood slithering down like liquid fire down my throat.

My fangs were deep inside this human's neck trying to gather the remaining blood. I dropped the body. I sighed as I was filled and my throat stopped burning. I felt sick moments later_ 'Again….again I let the desire overcome me… I need to stop drinking blood'_ I told myself.

"Natalie, you must accept you are a vampire. Vampires need blood" Martin told me placing a hand on my shoulder and I growled.

"You forced me into this life..." I stood up and left the room. Mad with Mia for leading me there, mad at me for allowing me to slip. I just wanted to throw a punch at the nearest wall knowing I could crumble it.

"Natalie…I'm sorry…." I didn't turn to Mia.

"I know you didn't want to…but it really seem to be bothering you and your eyes were so dark, nearly black…it's not so bad, you have to get used to things…within a year you will be ok" she said, it took all I had not to growl at her.

"Mia…I just…" I sighed unsure what to say.

"I'm sorry…I just want you healthy and strong…soon we could all go on a mission together well…we might…and I want you to be strong enough…well all newborns are strong…but…" she said as if unsure how to go about it.

"Yea well I feel crabby now" I grumbled and walked away.

I went to the practice room to vent out my frustration. It was an empty room, big enough space to move around freely. The black was filled with cracks due to collisions I assume.

I focused on a spot and pushed, this time it came out with ease and a new dent was made on the wall it didn't crack the wall like I expected. I tried figuring out what else I could do I concentrated and waited for something to happen.

I sighed when nothing happened.

Suddenly I heard something wiz by in the air it was coming closer so I turned and a stone was heading for me. I held my hand up ready to catch it but to my surprise it simply bounced away. I blinked at the stone on the floor.

"Natalie you sure surprise me. You seem to really be forming your powers more. It's like you a walking force field" I turned and saw Mia standing there with another stone she had picked up from the rubble in the room.

I grinned at her "A force field…" I murmured and I felt my lips twist into a grin. I had finally figure out what my powers were. It was…no I am a force field. I could guard and protect myself.

As I felt the energy around me fade so did my anger. I realized I had a person I could call, do I dare say, best friend. I still hated being in the Volturi, but least I had Mia as a great friend.

**Well That's it of Chapter Three. Getting a little longer by the day ^^ Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter she will bond with the boys, So stick around for Natalie's time with Ethan and Fred. Then, maybe then can I post on the Cullens, the moment we've been waiting for.**


	3. Ethan&Fred: Friendship & The Mission

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks**

**Ok, due to demands of a friend of mine a new character may be introduced soon, not sure how it will work out but… Anyway this chapter will be some bonding time between Natalie and Ethan. Will love blossom? Will the bonds of friendship strengthen? Also we get some Nat on Fred action; this chapter will be bonding with the guys while Mia's away.**

Nat: Ready to start creator

Me: Thanks Natalie I'm so ready to get started

Ethan: Finally time with Nattie

Nat: -blushes-

Me: Aww, plenty of blush worthy moments

Ethan: YAY

Me: Ok, I _**do not**_ own the genius work of Twilight or any of the books.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/Last Natalie got to know Mia and pretty much allowed herself to become friends with her. She discovered her new abilities and got a shimmer of memory from her past life. She thinks of leaving but her bond with Mia keeps her there./**_

A few weeks have passed; I am making some progress with my powers much to Aro's joy. Even my friends seem impressed with me. Wow I said friends; well I know I made a friend out of Mia quick enough. She seems to be right where I am; I wonder would she have been my friend in my old life had I knew her.

Well Ethan seems interested enough but I spent most of my time with Mia, and well Fred well I think he just doesn't want me around. "Well two out of three is good I suppose" I murmured softly while I was in my room.

I got a soft tap at the door and I look up from the book I was into. "Come on in Mia" I called identifying her scent through the door.

Mia walked in with the black cloak that everyone was wearing, well besides me. I was told I was would get mine soon enough.

"Sorry I'm going on an errand…so I won't be around for a few days, give or take a week" she said her face twisted in a frown.

"Aww, I'm going to be alone in this place without you" I found myself saying with genuine disappointment. I've gotten so used to her company that now she was going on some missions it wouldn't feel the same.

She brightened up at this fact " It's ok, this is your chance to bond with the guys, soon as Aro sees you are ready to take on missions you will be with us, in the mean time we are thrown into the more experienced group members" She said to me.

I took a moment to think "Well…I guess I can stick with Ethan…but…I doubt the guys would want to…" I said at last finding myself feeling pessimistic about everything.

Mia laughed; I liked making her laugh because it sounded nice. I've been told all vampires have attractive laughs; it was one of the things that drew humans in. She stopped and grinned at me.

"Don't worry; in fact Ethan complains that I 'hog you to myself' as he puts it because you are always with me. I'm like 'I can't help it if she doesn't like you' it was super funny, Ethan is fun, well I'm the master of fun but he's like the prince" she said and I found myself grinning.

"Well…" I said unsure about this. I could just as easily stay in my room and let the weeks past like I have before. With no real desire to eat or use the bathroom or anything, I could just stay on this couch forever, especially when the room now had all my favorite things in them.

"Ok then… I will miss you while you are away" I told her.

Seeing her smile a final time under her hood she walks out the door, leaving me alone.

* * *

Later I heard a light tap at the door "Ethan?" I was surprised he was at my door. He opened it and smiled a little.

"Cool book…no it's a manga, cool" he said and in a flash was at my side and took it out of my hands. He gave a slight grin at this. "Oh the irony…you are reading Vampire Knight" he said chuckling.

I shrugged but then realized the irony of it "Well…these are some hot vampires" I said and he looked at me in a frown.

"What about me? Aren't I a sexy vampire?" he seems to have a mock whine and our eyes met. I felt a pull, as if I wanted nothing more than to just say he was the best-looking guy I ever met. _'Argh…he's using his powers on me'_ I realized this and got my right mind back. I do admit he was good looking though.

"You are ok looking, all vampires look pretty"

"You have a strong will, I could have made anyone say what I wanted to by now" he said and laughed.

And I thought Mia had a laugh that sounded nice. He had a soft smooth laugh and I felt I could hear him laugh forever _'Ugh he still must be trying to control me'. _I felt his cool hand touch mine and looked at me.

"Can I show you something?" he asked but wouldn't meet my eyes. "I don't want you to think I used my powers when you say yes" he added.

I gave him a look "Wait, what makes you think I will say yes?" I asked raising a brow wondering if he will influence my decision.

He laughed again "Well, I don't know…but I hope you will" he said to me.

I took a moment to think _'well I do have nothing better to do…and he seems nice enough…eh what the heck'_ I looked at him and gripped his hand and allowed him to pull me off the couch.

"Yea I'll go, I hope it's not boring" I warned him and we headed out of the room and down the hall.

I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I felt content with just holding onto his cool hand. I sure miss holding a warm hand and worrying if your hand is too sweaty. I guess was really into my thoughts because soon enough we were in front of a door. I looked as he opened the door and we were outside. Right in the middle of the day and I hissed at him.

"Ethan are you…" I paused when I realized this door lead to a dead end, no one could possibly see us unless they walked around a corner and we could hear and smell a human coming long before being spotted. I realized the cinnamon walls were sparkling in a rainbow, as if the sunlight had hit a prism only did I turn to Ethan did I realize he was sparkling, his pale skin glowing under the sun's rays. He had this grin on his face and I thought he was an angel, angel of death perhaps, but he really was glowing, brighter than the time we watched the sun set, this glow was nothing in comparison.

He laughed and it broke me out of a trance I didn't realize I was in.

"Do I look that good to you Nat?" he asked me.

"Well…yea…you look beautiful" I said without realizing and I cursed myself for blurting it out without thinking of something cooler to say.

But he did look happy as his red eyes seem to dance with glee and he reached his hand into the shadows and grasps my hand, it was slightly warmed by the sun.

"Now you come out, I amuse myself by watching myself glow and breaking light into the colors of the rainbow on the walls." He said and gave me a light pull and I followed, out of the shadows of the buildings and into the patch of light. I too created colors that splatter onto the walls, at that moment Ethan gasps beside me. I glanced at him to see him fixated on me and I assumed it was what I had looked like in the sun.

"My…" he couldn't speak and I felt a little embarrassed. I don't recall ever been stared at like this and I wasn't sure how to handle it. I took a tentative step back into the shadows only for him to grip my wrist and tug me forward making me bump into his hard chest and if I were alive still I'd probably blush.

"Don't…you're…" he didn't say anything again and I was ready to tell him to snap out of it and talk like a normal person when I felt his cool hands touch my slightly warmed cheek and it felt soothing, I looked into his beautiful glowing face as I was sure mine are at this moment. He reached in pulled a strain of my hair away and I saw the shine that really made my hair glow.

_**God she's beautiful, she's worst than my compulsion**_

I found myself to smile and got myself together "Thank you" I said to him.

He froze when he realized I'd pick up on what he was saying

"Oh my god, damn it all! You heard me?" he exclaimed. It amused me how his calm exterior turned into sheer embarrassment.

Before I could speak he turned and left. I sighed _'great I chased him off'_ I sat in the corner, allowing my glittering skin shine on the walls. I felt amused, not sure how long I sat until I heard the door shift and I glanced and saw Fred. He had a slight grin on his face and stared at me, but not nearly as long as Ethan had.

"I thought you'd be here" he said, much as I seen him he wore his cloak on. He looked so casual with his jeans and t-shirt, his blonde hair slightly messy. I realized how older he was than me, had to be a college student. In his hands he held a book, a book that obviously been through a lot,

"Yea, I find the spectrum of colors created by my skin very amusing" I told him taking the opportunity to talk to him.

"Yea we all do" he answered.

_**To think I was told I would die in the sun…**_

I realized I heard a thought from silent Fred "Who would tell you such a thing?" I asked without thinking.

He gave me a look and I thought he would storm out too but he didn't. He just sighed "How troublesome you managed to read that thought…" he said.

"Look you don't have to answer me… I managed to chase Ethan away because I missed and made a comment about what I heard from his head out loud" I said and looked down. I felt a shadow loomed over and I looked up staring at his glittering form.

"It's ok, it's no need to look sad, he was just embarrassed that's all, he doesn't hate you or anything" he said taking a seat next to me much to my surprise.

_**Wow…I thought he was going to make me sick again…but he's next to me instead**_

Fred blinked for a moment "I can control my repulsion…I didn't mean to use it on you before, I never did apologize didn't I" he said to me and I looked surprised.

"You must have sent me your thoughts, don't worry I'm not offended, now sit tight and listen to my story" he said.

I couldn't believe I sent someone my thoughts but I sat and listened.

"Well you see, this red haired lady, we never knew her name, it was just _her_ and of course our commander, Riley, they kept a bunch of us new vampires hidden. We were all told not to go out in the sun, we would burn, you know, the classic vampire weakness" he said.

I nodded, one of the basics things Hollywood vampires were weak against. "But why tell you that lie?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think _she_ had control over Riley and he just gave us wrong information. A friend and I realized we were being used as an army…. I decided not to fight and used my powers on Riley, made it so if he even remembered my name he would feel nauseous" he said and this sparked my interest.

"Wow, you are really powerful, very useful to get away unnoticed…but what happened to your friend and how you end up here?" I asked. "Well if you don't mind sharing?" I added hastily.

"Well…yea…on the day of the fight promised her I'd wait for her, she wanted to find…I forget his name, but they were the first to question everything around the newborn coven. I told her I'd wait a day and go…but she never came… I risked it by staying another whole day. But I assumed she died and I had to move on" he said.

I longed to comfort him as his face twisted into sadness I placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it awkwardly to show my empathy for him. I feel like I've lost people before, it a certain feeling that I couldn't explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I said to him.

His expression straighten up to his usual blank look "Yea…those yellow eyed vampires killed her…I probably should have made her stay" he murmured. But before I could comment on what vampires have yellow eyes he continued, "But after wondering on my own I caught the scent of more vampires I looked and saw Jane and the others. I used my powers, wanting to get away. They were impressed and offered me a place in the Volturi, I wanted to explore the world on my own…but with powers like Jane….you can't say no" Fred said bitterly.

I cringed at the thought of Jane using her pain to hurt him as she's done to me so many times. I put everything to pieces, his friend and the books he always holds onto.

"So…are those her books? They look worn, yet you always have least one in your possession" I said.

"Good inference Natalie, she lent them to me to read…so I keep them so I won't forget the vampire who was the closest thing I had to a friend, dying before we could really be friends" he said at last and flipped through the book.

I realized I couldn't find the words to say anything to him, so I tried to do that crazy mind thing and send him a thought.

_**Thanks for sharing with me…I feel like I know a little bit more about you**_

He took a moment "Wow, its weird hearing a different voice inside my head…but yea you know… I haven't shared much with the others and I've been around for nearly a year now…it felt pretty good to talk to someone about her" he said and stood up and held his hand out for me.

"Come on, I'm sure we got things to do" he said and I haul myself onto my feet.

I felt pretty good, sure I ran Ethan off but I got to talk to Fred and learn something about him that even the others don't know about. Together he and I left the sun and into darkness.

* * *

I had done a bit of training hand to hand and did pretty well. When it was all over _he_ walked to me, his burgundy eyes sparkling in pride as he held something black folded in his arms.

"Natalie dear, I got a surprise for you" he said sounding pleased as if this would make me happy.

'_Is the surprise turning me human?' _I watched him approach me and held out the black cloth and only then did I realize what it was.

"Is that?" I said unable to finish.

"Yep, your own cloak Aro and the others love how your powers are progressing" Martin said and I took it and placed it over me. Unable to tell what to feel as I felt the material fall on my shoulders I felt secured, like a cloak of darkness shrouded me.

"Congrats kid" I looked and saw Felix, the big guy wasn't so bad, he was tolerable and gave me a run for my money in combat even though technically I'm supposed to be physically stronger than him because of being a new vampire. But then I suppose experience gives him the upper hand and his power was extraordinary strength.

I shot him a grin I learned to master "Thanks Felix" I said to him. Though now I was feeling a little drained now and Martin gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"You can go on and rest now" he said and I glanced at him and though he gave no expression I could see his eyes were almost hopeful.

_**Surly she can't still be mad at me…even so I'll keep the promise to Martha to protect her**_

I blinked and looked away, a woman with green eyes and brown hair came into my mind again, the same woman I've been seeing in my mind for so long.

With a nod I walked down the hall eager to lay on the couch and pull up a book or just listen to my I pod.

I opened the door to our lounge and I saw Fred sitting there with that same worn book. He looked to me and I thought I saw a grin but it left as soon as it came.

"Cloak, looks very interesting on you" he said and I took a seat next to him.

"Yea, I like it. I feel I can shelter myself in the veil of darkness" I said and he chuckled.

"You have to be willing to let light enter though" he said to me.

I just laughed at his reply and he and I talked books. I learned he preferred Mystery novels and talked to me about some books and it almost made me want to go search for them.

"So what's your story? You pulled mine out of me" he asked me and I took a moment to think on how to tell him. That I don't know much, all I know was that Martin turned me. But before I could say anything Ethan came in the door.

"Oh hey…" he said and Fred glanced up from talking and turned to Ethan. His eyes flickered to me and stood up "I think I'm going to spend some time alone" he said and walked away back into his room.

I glanced to Ethan who wouldn't quite meet my gaze and I sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" I said to him.

"No…I just can't believe you heard that of all things…" he groaned and I felt slightly amused.

"I think it's sweet…I think you are beautiful too, you were glowing like an angel, your skin creating rainbows" I said and looked at him hoping he would understand.

"Really?" he asked me looking surprised.

"Yes, but I thought you hated me" I said and in an instant he was on the couch with me, his hand on my shoulder.

"No…I don't hate you….never" he said to me his eyes meeting mine, I thought something flickered there but I couldn't have been sure. I found myself wrapping my arms around him happy that he didn't hate me.

"I'm so glad, I kind of wanted you to like me" I admitted but wasn't ashamed.

He just laughed and only then did I realize how close we were. Slowly, too slow for a vampire, he pulled away with what I think is reluctance.

"I had interest in you're the moment you were able to resist Jane's attack, I can tell you were different from that moment on, that and if you can handle that childish attitude Mia has, you got to be the first vampire saint in the history of vampires" he said laughing that familiar laugh and I knew we would be ok.

"She's fun, she's not nearly as small as Jane but…she sure acts like she's…" I paused feeling slightly guilty for talking about her.

"A kid, well guess what? She's like 19" he said and I looked at him.

"No way…she's older than me?" I asked.

He laughed a bit harder "Yea her and Fred are on the same boat as far as age is concerned, I'm 18 the last time I checked…and you?" he asked me.

I never considered how old I was, I mean I knew I was a month and some weeks in vampire age. I took a moment _'come on, think…think…when was your last birthday…think'_ it felt like forever but I remember cake and a big candle with the numbers 17 on it.

"Blow out the candles" said a woman's voice.

"Make a wish first" it was a guy, but a young guy, like my age, sounded so similar to a voice I've heard already.

"I know that, what am I four?" I remember myself saying and I blew out the candles and three sets of arms surrounded me and the memory faded.

"Nat? You still alive?" he asked me.

I shook my head as I drifted out of my daze "Technically not really" I said and he just shook his head. "I had a moment there, I remembered my party, and now I remember, I am 17" I told him and he grinned.

"Well you the youngest person here, vampire and age" he said and laughed again and I frowned.

_**Great now they are going to treat me as a kid**_

I was fuming and he looked at me and stroked my hair "Don't worry Nat, you aren't a kid to me…if so then..." he paused and made a show of looking me up and down and winked at me.

"Then call me a pedophile" he said and I snorted and shook my head. "Yes I got _your_ thought for a change" he said grinning as if he achieved something.

"Well, I didn't realize I could do it until I sent something to Fred by accident as we were talking" I said.

"Oh, I saw you guys talking as I came in" he said.

"Yea, but I meant the time he came out to look for me as you left earlier today" I said.

"Oh wow, I'm surprised you got words out of him. He rarely talks even to me, the way I see it we got to stick together" he said and I laughed.

"He's not so bad once he's engaged in a conversation" I said.

"Aww, I'm interesting too" he whined again.

"Well, I wouldn't know cause you ran off and left me outside" I said and he looked down.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's ok….if I get a hug" he said and he instantly hugged me before I could say I was just kidding. But I was glad I didn't say 'kidding' he felt nice against me and I nuzzled his neck and shoulder taking in his particular scent and I felt him tremble slightly.

"Yay, I get a hug from you" he said taking on a Mia character for a moment and I laughed a little.

"Enjoy it, I don't hug often" I said.

"I am indeed; once Mia comes back we won't be friends"

"We will, I like all of you, I kind of have to if we going to work together" I told him and he beamed his usual smile at me.

"Hey guys, settled your earlier embarrassment Ethan?" it was silent Fred, being more talkative than I was used to but really didn't mind.

"Yep, we friends now" the arm around me tightened and I gave a sheepish grin.

"Alright then" Fred flopped down at my other side and was getting ready to speak when we all tensed, we felt Jane coming. Well I did, how I could tell was I got a chill down my spine before arrival. It's a shame right? I couldn't help but grin ever so slightly as the door opened.

"Ok newborns, you guys have been with us a year, you guys have calmed down from the usual newborn frenzy…Natalie," she paused and turned to me "you been with us for a month, however you exhibit great control, even refusing blood to the breaking point…however if you slip up I trust your.." she paused the turned to Ethan and Fred. "Team to assist you. The top rule is that no matter where we go, humans must not know about us" she said to us.

She looked at each of us quickly and we all nodded, each knowing the number one rule.

"Well, this comes to my next point, the reason why we assembled you newborns

I wanted to know why I'm a vampire so I just listened.

"A new vampire race has been formed, abominations" Jane hissed.

"New? _New_ vampire?" I blurted out, I just couldn't help it.

"The result of vampires and humans together. Their birth kills the mothers, there have been reports of odd pregnancies and so have deaths. They are monsters, monsters after the humans we hunt, exposing themselves. Most of them have one creator, it's our job to stop him and eliminate all these new vampires" Jane explained her eyes landed on each and every one of us as she spoke.

I wasn't sure what to make of this. Surly how could we talk if we are monsters ourselves? But least we didn't kill our mother to be born. That made me feel upset for some reason. I looked to the others Fred was skeptical for good reason given to his story he told me not long ago. Ethan looked disgusted.

"Human and vampires? We are supposed to eat them not make babies with them" Ethan hissed.

"So how are they created? I thought the rules are no immortal children?" I asked.

"Vampire female reproductive system no longer works. Apparently the males are capable so these hybrids are from the creation of human females and vampire males" Jane replies.

This made me fidgety, the thought of a human willingly have sex with a vampire. There was always the possibility of them being raped; with vampire strength no human could stop us. That thought made me feel a little better.

"So then we are supposed to stop them?" I asked.

"We have been hunting them down for the past year. They are smart and have spitted apart into smaller covens making it hard to destroy them all." Jane replied.

I glanced at the two of them watching their expressions; Ethan had this twisted look on his face, very different from that beautiful face I saw awhile ago. Fred was expressionless.

"So, this is our mission, to eliminate a small coven of the…hybrids?" he asked though it sounded like a statement.

"Very good, you newborns will be with my group when the time comes. Until then you guys will have to learn how to work as a team. To learn how to make each member's abilities useful to help get the job done" Jane said and then walked off, dismissing herself and leaving us alone.

"Ok, this is weird…" I muttered.

"I know…I'm not sure about this…it's not the first time I've been gathered up in a group to be an army…for all I know this is just some sick war for their personal game" Fred replied at last.

I gave him a look that hoped that showed I understood his worries.

"I knew you would say something like that. Well I've never seen one of these half vampires. But…I don't know. I say we do this." Ethan replied.

Soon they both turned to me.

"Don't look at me. Vampires as a whole are just blood sucking monsters…so…the thought of us or the Volturi being against hybrids…it's a little funny" I said not sure which word would fit this situation.

"Why do you think we are monsters when you are one?" Ethan said.

I gave a dark chuckle that I didn't know I had "Because we were human…and now we eat them…that's sick…" I replied.

"But…" Ethan's face twisted into a look that I couldn't read.

"Enough. We need to make a decision, decline the offer or go" Fred replied breaking the tension.

"Do we have a choice? This is Jane we are talking about" I told him.

"True…but…don't you have powers to repel against her?" He asked.

"You know I'm a force field… I still feel the pain but I'm able to give it back…and I'm not even sure why I'm going on this mission because I can't harness my powers at will like you guys" I told them.

"Practice" Fred responded.

"Yes practice makes perfect" Ethan said.

"So I guess we are doing this? But wait…what about Mia?" I asked.

"I guess it will be a trip we will have to do without her" Fred said simply.

"Besides, she's done a mission without us. We will have plenty of chances to work as a group. And there is a chance she's in a separate group used to investigate the hybrids and confirm their location" Ethan said.

"Alright…" I said still unsure about all this.

"Don't worry, I'll- I mean we'll look after you, we're a team" Ethan said, his red eyes locking in on mine.

"In the mean time I say we practice how to work as a team so we can come up with strategies to make our team as efficient as possible" Fred said.

"I can only imagine if we tried doing our own thing…we won't be an effective team" I said.

* * *

It felt like hours we sat and tried to come up with a plan. Times like this I wish we had windows in this area so we would know if it's at least morning, noon, or night.

"I say I hold them under my control with my compulsion, to lower their defenses. And you guys swoop in and kill" Ethan said.

"That would have you doing all the work. First of all your attraction is limited to the will of the victim, meaning it's a good chance you can't control some. We are doomed if we rely on your powers" Fred said.

"Oh so your powers are perfect, you make them sick and then we come in and kill them. What if you slip and make us nauseous too? We would be open" Ethan replied back. "Not to mention Natalie is still new and we have to cover for her" he added and I sighed.

"I still say your powers are subjected to will. I had a lot more time to master my powers than either of you" Fred replies coolly.

"Stop trying to fight over whose powers will make the most powerful asset to the team. We all will be able to contribute…if anything I feel the most useless because my abilities are still new" I said getting annoyed at their back and forth debate.

"Nat you aren't useless, you are a force field, with your ability reflect damage back at the opponent" Ethan said to me and Fred nodded but I saw something flicker in his eyes, an idea was born.

"I say she practices…learn how to shield us…so that either mental pain like Jane or physical pain it can be reflected to be inflicted back on them. If Mia was here she could make copies of herself and secure bodies to slow them down, the ones that can't be controlled as easily by Ethan. Then either Ethan or I can go for the kill" Fred said which sounded pretty good.

"Natalie is not a shield, she could get hurt" Ethan growled. "Her powers haven't blossomed into advance forms like you, how we could possibly train her to do that in a few days…who knows Jane could come to us right now saying they tracked down a coven. We couldn't do it we aren't ready…we can't rely on her powers to shield us" Ethan added.

"She learns fast, I say if it gets to the point she could shield herself and others she will be a very powerful vampire" Fred said.

"It's too risky" Ethan persisted and I sighed.

"Stop talking like I'm not here…I think that if I can be useful to you all in any way I'll be happy. I just want to be an asset to this group. I'll train as hard as I can, however I do think it's too soon to rely on my powers to be a shield, I can barely shield myself, only thing I can count on is inflicting pain back to whoever I desire….please understand" I said looking at Fred.

His eyes met mine _**I understand**_.

I gave a nod able to catch his thoughts and once again another idea was born, this time it was from me.

"Maybe…I can practice my thought transmission, like if we have to separate for any reason I can keep in contact. Give silent warnings of danger, not making a sound can make a difference. And perhaps I can even get a bit of the opponents thoughts which could be to our advantage" I told them and Fred's neutral face lit up.

"Perfect, as you powers grow your function in the group will grow as you have a general gift like us. But you have a side talent that would be useful like Mia" Fred said. We all knew Mia's side talent was telling time with no clock or calendar and I guess my side talent was mind reading.

Ethan could only glare at Fred and I touched his hand and he quickly wrapped his hand around mine softly. _**If you can hear this squeeze my hand**_

I did as Ethan said and squeezed his hand gently and he smiled a little.

_**I'm sorry I over reacted…I just don't want anything to happen to you…you got a lot to learn and I won't forgive myself if I let anything happen to you. He should know what you are capable of after only being a vampire for a month.**_

_**Its fine, I understand, but you can't protect me…I mean I have to be able to function with the team. I want to help out anyway I can.**_

"Well then I see its midnight. I say we go and rest up and perhaps practice our strengths tomorrow" Fred said and went to his room leaving the two of us alone.

I looked to Ethan and smiled, I had a whole telepathic conversation with him and I was touched he cared so much for my safety. "Ethan…" I wasn't sure what to say.

He let go of my hand and stood up and looked at me "Well, rest up Nat" he said and left the room. I decided I'll go out and enjoy the night air and I slipped outside.

I walked down the cool stone halls my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Remembering where I went last time I managed to open the door to the outside. I jumped onto the roof in a single bound and landed softly.

I looked up at the moon and stars and I was at ease again. I took the time to just let today sink in. "Wow…I really feel like I've grown closer to everyone…" I muttered to myself.

I tried to think more about my past but things were fading. "I can't…." I murmured and suddenly I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Ethan.

"E-Ethan put some clothes on" I exclaimed and turned away instantly when I realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants leaving his pale skin glowing under the moonlight.

"You know you like it" he said chuckling and sat next to me.

"I don't" I said determined not to give him the satisfaction.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I'd face him, and I tried in vain not to look at his sculpted body. "Admit it Nattie" he said softly.

"S-stop trying to influence my decision" I said once I started to feel weird.

"Aww…ok ok you got me. I only went to check on you but I didn't see you so I followed your scent which smells lovely by the way" he said.

"Well I'm fine" I told him.

"Hey Nat… can I hug you again?" he asked and I looked over at him to see he wasn't looking at me in the eyes so I knew he wasn't trying to use compulsion.

"Fine…" I said seeing no harm and once again his arm wrapped around me pulling me close to his chest. If I was human I would feel safe enough to sleep.

"Hey…have you ever thought of your past?" I asked him to start conversation.

"Hmm…well…I tried to but nothing comes…just an image of a girl…dark hair and blue eyes…I know she's important…but when I try to remember why I get nowhere" he said and I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Maybe…she's your girlfriend…" I said and leaned away from him only to be pulled back closer and I felt him bury his nose in my hair.

"Maybe…maybe not…all I know is the person who's important to me right now" he said and my stomach flipped.

_**Does he mean me? **_

"Yes I do Nattie, you are very important to me" he said and I looked away realizing I accidently sent him my thoughts.

"For some reason…I'm happy to hear that" I told him and he gave me his dazzling smile and before I knew it cool smooth lips touched mine and I froze in his arms.

"Good" he said and this time he kissed my forehead and looked apologetic. "Well I better get going, got a lot of work to do" he left before I could stop him.

'_He kissed me…I can't believe he kissed me…'_ I was still, sitting there missing his cool body against mine. _'Do I like Ethan…does he like me?'_ deciding to get some rest I jumped down and returned to the lounge.

-TIME SKIP-

A week has passed and I done more training. I haven't spoken to Ethan about that kiss but only because it felt awkward and because we been working very hard. Jane had told us it was time and now we were on the plane heading to America. Forks, Washington if I remembered correctly.

"Hey…" Ethan's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be about the kiss.

"About…what happened…did you hate it I hope I didn't force it upon you Nat" he said low for me to hear.

"It's ok…I kind of liked it" I said and found myself grinning at him. "So you excited about our mission?" I asked to change topics.

"Yes…but I'm more anxious to know what Jane has to say to us…she said once we got to our destination she'll tell us something" he said

"Just relax, you worst than Fred" I said.

"Gee thanks" Fred's unemotional voice sounded from in front of us as he leaned over his seat to look back at me.

"Sorry Fred" I said and he turned away.

"You right, I leave the seriousness to Fred. I'm just going to relax" he said and leaned back against the seat and I did as well only closing my eyes to pretend to be sleep.

Soon we had to get off the plane and I pretended to yawn which felt so fake to me now.

My eyes searched for Jane and locked on her, she gave a slight nod and we all got off the plane and into the airport. The buzzing of humans talking all at once made my ears ring.

"Wow…I haven't been here in awhile" Fred replied looking around, his brown eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Ok guys come on, and keep up" Jane said and walked off and I realized that the weather here was dark and cloudy perfect for vampires.

Soon she broke into super vampire speed and so did the rest of us, moving so fast that no one noticed us. Soon Jane stopped and her cell phone ranged. "Hello Alec…yes…so the coven is here still here…oh…great I'll get on it" Jane turned to us.

"Ok, Alec called…they have gotten a lead on the creator of the hybrids, I'm going to where Alec is. I won't be too far, if you feel you can't handle it, run, or you Natalie send a distress call telepathically" Jane replied.

"If we were going this ourselves why come?" Fred asked.

"Newborns are to be monitored. But I'm not holding your hands, you can handle this. This is a smaller coven of Vampires" Jane replied to Fred.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Ethan asked.

"Ok, you know when a hybrid comes when you hear an awkward heartbeat that's not human and by their scent, they don't smell like vampire. Here I brought a sample with me" Jane held out a fabric of clothing and we each took in the scent.

"Hmm…interesting…they smell like human…but…not a human" Ethan murmured.

"Also be careful, there is another coven that lives here. They have special abilities so be careful…you can tell from this coven because they have yellow eyes" Jane replied and Fred growled lowly in his throat.

Once again the subject of yellow eyed vampires is mentioned. "Why are their eyes yellow?" I asked.

"Their choice of lifestyle…once again be warned, each have formidable abilities; a mind reader, emotion controller, one that can see into the future and one who can block mental attacks" Jane explained. "I'll send Mia your way. Good luck" Jane said before leaving us.

Only then did I take in the surroundings of a forest a large open field that seemed only fitting for a vampire battle. The scent of the hybrids still in my nose and I inhale, taking the scent of rain and forest and I looked to see the others doing the same.

"Hmm…I don't scent them anywhere…" I murmured.

"I can't believe there are other vampires here. I think it's a test" Ethan said.

"It's the same yellow eyes I was told about before…I know they are here…but I never seen them…But I say we go and search out the scent before it rains and it's a mission fail" Fred replied and heads out.

"Alright, remember if you find something just send-"

"Oh no, we sticking together" Fred interrupted. "Those yellow eyes are something else we have to watch out for, especially if we are on their territory. With powers like those…we need all the help we can from each other" Fred once again said the longest sentence in history to me.

"Fine" I said and followed close behind taking in the scent. Not a moment later I hear a heartbeat but rapid. But soon the scent of animal hit me and I sighed as a squirrel came from the bushes and scurried on pass us.

"Hmm do you think they are out here? OUCH" Ethan growled suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him his skin was sizzling and I thought I saw spark of electricity.

"They are here" Fred growled and we heard the erratic heartbeats but we couldn't scent them.

All too soon a coven of "They are here" Fred growled and we heard the erratic heartbeats but we couldn't scent them.

All too soon a coven of "They are here" Fred growled and we heard the erratic heartbeats but we couldn't scent them.

All too soon a coven of four females appeared each had appeared some of various sizes each bared their fangs at us.

"Volturi" one of them growled, the tallest female and her whole body was covered in sparks.

_**Be careful, stay close and just try to protect yourself. We'll be with you**_ Ethan said to me

Fred gave me a look and I nodded, he wanted me safe too. I'll have to make sure I stay out the way.

"Oh look a newborn one….her eyes are so pretty and red" a smaller one hissed, she looked no more than a twelve year old. I noticed they didn't have red eyes like us, but each individual eye color.

"Ladies, we mean no harm now. We just passing on through" Ethan said in his gentle velvet voice and I knew what he was up to. I tried to summon my shield to at least protect myself and I felt something bubble up within me. I looked to see who was under Ethan's control.

I saw the smallest and the medium one under his control as they didn't even get into a defensive position. One was trying to fight it, but the obvious leader wasn't fazed as expected.

"Passing through? Ha! You are Volturi, for years you hunt down my sisters and try to kill us." She said and shot a bold of lightning at us which we managed to dodge. I looked at Ethan who looked calm and I noticed his concentration hasn't broken but the other sister managed to gain control of herself and the other two was still in his control.

_**Tell Fred to go for the little ones, they are as good as mine. If you are able go for it too Nat, be careful. **_It was Ethan. I gave a look letting him know I got it.

_**Fred, Ethan has the two smallest. Please go for them I'll take one you take the other**_.

_**Ok let's move, before the leader catches on.**_

In a flash the two smallest double over in nausea and Fred and I sped off towards them I managed to grab the closest one.

"Katie!" the leader shrieked and the young one shrieked in my grasp and tried to break free and I snapped her neck.

"Monsters!" The second tallest sent a gust of wind that sent Fred knocking into Ethan before he could reach the other and me into a nearby tree. Soon enough I sent the force right back knocking her to the ground.

"Lyra they have powers!" one of the growled, the other smaller one looked shocked as she stared at her sister's body.

Soon lightning was thrown everywhere by the one we assume is Lyra. Fred was able to move in quick and snap a arm off one causing one to scream in pain.

Soon lightning sounded in the sky and rain was falling to the earth. _'How fitting'_

_**Nat watch out!**_ I look to see I bolt hit me square in the chest sending me falling. What happened to my shield? I crumbled to the ground as pulses of shocks went through me. I was paralyzed.

"Now for my revenge" The medium sized one came for me and I felt her hands around my neck only for a wave of sick to hit me and her cause she faltered.

"Let go!" Fred came charging.

The leader grabbed me and a gust a wind blew and knocking them down and before I knew it I was being carried off. I glared daggers at the leader, Lyra; she gave me a cold look with her hazel eyes which stood out against her brown skin and dark hair. I looked and noticed they were all brown and either black or darker brown hair.

"Why did we take her?" one of them growled "She killed Katie" she grumbled.

"Don't question me, we can make her tell us the location of Volturi and wipe them out once and for all" Lyra replied. I wished I could move and soon we stopped.

_**Nat….you?**_ I heard Ethan trying to call for me but I guess distance matters because I couldn't hear him.

_**Natalie….you alive? **_This time it was Fred.

_**I'm fine, they are holding me hostage. Can't move**_ I hoped they could make out something from my reply.

"Now girl tell us where the Volturi is?" Lyra stood over me, her piercing hazel eyes looked me in the eyes and I tried to form a shield up.

"I won't tell you anything about the Volturi!" I growled and suddenly a jolt of electricity shot through my body and I grit my teeth. _'Come on…come….on!' _suddenly I heard a shriek of pain. Lyra was withering on the ground from her own attack I inflicted back.

"Why you" She gripped her hand around my throat and squeezed making me bare my fangs. "Volturi, answer me" she hissed.

"Stubborn thing, I say we torture her for killing Katie"

"Yea, we can find our own way to Volturi" hissed the other one.

"Aisha, Lilith, relax if she dies we have nothing to give to father" she hissed at them. Then she squeezed me harder. "Now talk" she hissed.

"Never" soon I felt excruciating pain and I gave a yell of pain angry at myself. '_I can take Jane's mind torture but I can't take this…I'm sorry Fred…Ethan…Mia…looks like they will kill me'_

I tried to focus hard and managed to get one final thought to them_** I'm sorry**_

Soon I felt nothing and everything went dark.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I'll start the chapter off with what happened with Ethan and Fred the very beginning of the next chapter…and then. Dun dun dun dun! CULLENS! Whoohoo. I'm so excited to bring on the beloved Cullens.**


	4. Meet the Cullens

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks**

**So proud of myself for the last chapter. Sorry if it felt rushed, I was so ready to bring in the Cullens and things**

Me: Aww Nat gets kidnapped, just when she and Ethan were getting along so well

Ethan: -grumbles- thanks a lot...

Me: You are welcome.

Ethan: -growls- bring her back

Me: Anyway I _**do not**_ own the genius work of Twilight or any of the books.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/Last Natalie got to grew close to Ethan and Fred while Mia was out on a mission. Fred exposes his pass as part of the newborn army a year ago. Ethan gets close to Natalie and kisses her. Jane leads them on the mission to get rid of a small coven of hybrids only for the mission to go terribly wrong when Lyra, the leader of that coven kidnaps Natalie./**_

"Natalie….we let her down…." Ethan looked like he would throw a newborn tantrum.

Fred looked calm as he burned the body of the newborn Natalie killed. "We have to find her…" Fred replied. He froze the moment he scented Mia.

The tiny vampire appeared, red eyes gleaming in excitement and froze as she looked at them. "What happened? Surly it was a coven of two vampires…why is there only one body? And where's Natalie?" Mia asked.

"She's gone…they took her…and it's not two of them it was four" Ethan grumbled.

"Oh no! I knew Natalie wasn't ready yet I just knew it. I don't care if I get hurt I'm killing Jane for taking her. She was only two months old, not enough time to train" Mia exclaimed clearly worried.

"Oh really?" Jane said surprising everyone.

"We have to go for Natalie!" Ethan made a move to leave but fell in pain.

"No, there were obviously more of them here, besides if they took her she's probably dead" Jane said and stopped hurting him.

"No…she's not" Ethan shook his head only for a scream to break through the forest.

"Told you" Jane replied and Ethan just snapped.

"You cold hearted bitch!" he lunged at Jane only for Mia to multiply and grab hold of his struggling form.

"Ethan no!" she hissed.

"N-Natalie…" Ethan struggled more blinded over in anger.

"It's ok" the Mia's became one again once he calmed down.

"I should have been looking out for her" he said.

"We both should have. We have to regroup before we are dead. If she's alive we can't save her if we don't plan to get rid of them as efficiently as possible" Fred said giving Ethan the leveled head he needed to follow Jane and Mia out of the battle field once the body turned to ashes.

* * *

"I think she's coming to…" I heard a voice

"Watch yourselves, she's part of the Volturi" growled another.

"Don't worry, she won't cause any harm" this time I heard a confident female voice.

I felt a little drained but I willed myself to speak "So this is how sleep feels like" I mumbled as I sat up. I looked and saw a group of vampires, the males were shielding the females as if protecting them.

A blonde male stepped forward and I got to my feat instantly and dropped into a defensive position. I realized I made the wrong move because they all started to hiss at me. The same female voice sounded off again.

"You guys stop being so defensive. I tell you she won't cause any harm"

I liked whoever was talking; I didn't intend to harm anyone. I only wanted to show I'm not weak and vulnerable in front of them. I need to protect myself somehow. I saw one of them, one with bronze hair, glared daggers at me but relaxed his posture.

"Alice is right, give her a chance" it was the blonde one who was approaching me. I narrowed my eyes slightly but suddenly felt an eerie calm. I shouldn't be calm at a time like this. I took notice of the blonde one, his eyes were a lovely gold. This surprised me and I glanced around and saw they all had golden eyes. _'The yellow eyes…'_ these are the vampires Fred and Jane told me about.

"You will have to excuse my family, we have good reason to be wary of you" he said to me. I glanced at everyone again, perplexed by the term 'family'. They looked nothing alike.

"Coven…you mean coven" I responded. I saw his face change a little.

"Well to Volturi and many vampires it's a coven. But for us we formed a close bond, as we are like family" he said and gave a warm smile that seemed oddly kind and I felt skeptical still but I stood up from my defensive posture and like a chain reaction everyone else relaxed.

"Yes, in the Volturi, I never heard such as thing as a coven being like a family" I said at last. "You must be the huge yellow eyed vampire coven I heard about" I added.

"No surprise they mentioned us" one of the males growled.

"Edward relax" the blonde one said, obviously he had more control over the coven.

"I'm Carlisle, head of the Olympian Coven." He said to me in his gentle tone and I was locked in his liquid gold eyes. They were so different; my world was filled with scarlet, crimson, and burgundy, never gold.

"Welcome to our home" it was a woman with light brown hair who walked forward and grabbed Carlisle's hand. I knew they were mates from the moment I noticed that short glance they shared. I took the time to notice that each female the males were protections were their own mates.

"I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife" she said, I took the time to look around briefly at my surroundings. I noticed this was a home and in the living room no less. A couch and a piano was nearby.

"What? All this staring isn't making this any better" I commented as no one else was talking, only staring.

"We aren't sure what do make of a Volturi member in our home" Carlisle said to me. "We'd like to-"

"If you guys plan to kill me then fine, it's not like I'm alive anyway" Carlisle tensed and looked to Esme.

"Young one I don't think killing you is called for" he told me.

"Volturi will be angry" one comments and I just laughed, it wasn't a true one, it was forced and dark.

"Angry? As if, no one came looking for me. If what you say is true about you being a family than it's nothing like that in the Volturi. I don't think anyone will miss me" I comment. I felt bad because at that moment I thought of Ethan. _'Well he didn't look for me…'_

Again they said nothing.

"You guys can relax I have no desire to hurt you or your mates. I know I'm outnumbered" I comment.

"How can we with a Volturi around" the bronze one growled.

"You all brought me here, you guys hate me so much than let me go. Frankly having everyone glaring at me like I done wrong is annoying." I told him.

"The one I assumed was his mate placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right…she hasn't done anything" she told him.

Soon an eerie calm swept through again.

"Edward you may need to leave, last thing we need is to throw off newborn temper" Carlisle said and turned to me. "Excuse Edward, we have gotten a bad end of the Volturi lately and he was personally affected him" he said.

I glared after Edward as he and his mate left the living room. A moment later his mate returned.

"Bella…my husband Edward isn't as controlled as normal" I looked at her long dark brown hair and searched her eyes. Something about her screamed newborn…or at least newer than the rest of the coven.

"We would like to know more about you and the Volturi is possible" Carlisle said.

I blinked at them.

"What reason do I have to tell you anything about the Volturi? I think before I mention anything I need to know who everyone is" I stated.

"Fair enough" Carlisle said.

"I'm Alice, we will get along just fine" a small pixie like girl with black appeared next and I instantly thought of Mia.

"How would you know?" I asked

"Well I was right about you not hurting anyone right?" she asked and she smiled, giving me a hug and I tensed which made everyone else get on guard.

"Well…ok you have a point, nice to meet you Alice" I said and held my hands at my side to show I wouldn't do any harm. I and saw another blonde, he looked like he would spring.

"I think it's best to let go" I said for Alice to hear.

"Relax Jasper, if she wanted to hurt me she would have" she said and let go to me to go back to Jasper's side. Her absolute faith in me made me smile.

"Jasper" was all he said from where he was, obviously not wanting to get anywhere near me.

"Well I believe in Alice. I'm Emmet" I was suddenly crushed in a hug, not sure if it was some trick I started to struggle.

"H-hey…"

"Emmet, you are making her panic" Jasper said. Emmet was huge and strong, he loosened his grip and I squeezed from his grasp. I saw his face frown and I held my head down.

"Sorry" I muttered.

Emmet started laughing and held up his hands "I crush you and you apologized." He said still laughing as he made his way back to a rather beautiful blonde who gave him a hit upside the head.

"Excuse my idiot husband. I'm Rosalie, I would say welcome to our home but…" she paused.

"It's fine. I know I'm very much not welcomed" I replied back and then added. "Well, are you planning on holding me captive?"

"Well…we can't really let you go. But we not monsters…we just want to ensure our safety" Carlisle said. I sighed, judging how tight Emmet held me I knew he was the muscle around here. Meaning I'm hopeless once he gets me.

"Ok…do what you want" I didn't have the will to really fight.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle said, it surprised me that he really sounded sorry. I tried to look harmless as possible after that and stood looking at nothing in particular.

"I'll have first watch as I have to leave soon anyway, Alice you have the next watch" Carlisle said and I raised a brow. They were going to monitor me in shifts. I said nothing, just pulled up my hood and followed Carlisle up to what I can assume was his studies.

I sad in a chair nearby, he was watching me as he looking over his files and paper. I started at the room, not moving an inch.

"I'm sorry about this…you seem to be handling this well" he spoke to me.

"I don't have a choice… Sure I could attack you now that you are alone and make a run for it. But I know I won't make it far. Its best I just take it, making a big deal about it won't help seeing as Edward already hates me like I'm the bad guy" I replied.

"If you knew why I think you'd understand us better" he said.

I snorted "Well still, I've done nothing but follow orders"

"I know…he does too…but it's just this grudge runs deep. Just give it time" he said.

I just shrugged and looked around and saw something that would have jumpstart my dead heart. On the wall was a picture of Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle. I walked to the picture and took a closer look.

"You were in the Volturi?" I asked and soon he was right at my side.

"Yes, I was with them awhile but I left" he said to me.

I looked at him again and got lost in those eyes again "Carlisle…how you get such lovely golden eyes?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and my stomach flipped, feeling giddy from his kindness.

"My family and I have this golden eye color because we feed on animal blood, not human" he said and I was shocked. _'Why didn't I think of that?'_ this would have been my solution to the feeding.

"Animal blood? We can live on it?"

"Yes. I know how the Volturi works, bringing in humans out of Volterra. It's the main reason I left" he said.

I wanted to tell him how much I hated human blood. How this solution was better than killing humans. But I didn't I just nodded "I see" was all I said.

"I haven't seen such bright scarlet eyes since Bella changed" he said confirming my guess. Bella was a new vampire. I shifted my gaze, determined not to meet his liquid gold ones again.

Before I could say anything the phone ringed and he was at his desk again. I could clearly hear a woman call him 'Dr. Cullen' and asking him was he coming in soon.

"Yes…ok bye" he hung up the phone and looked at me. "Sorry our chat was cut short. I work at the hospital and my shift is starting" he said and I gave a snort.

"Oh the irony…how could you stand it? Being around all the humans and blood" I asked him.

"Years and years of practice" he said and soon the door opened and Alice poked her head in.

"My turn right?" she asked.

"Right as usual, bye then…" he paused and I realized he was searching for a name.

"Jade" I said to him. I saw him give me a look before walking out, leaving me with Alice.

"Jade…why do I feel like it doesn't fit you?" Alice asked.

When I didn't answer she just shrugged "Come on, I'm sure we can establish some trust with the rest of the family" Alice lead me out of Carlisle's office.

"Why bother?" I asked and watched as she turned to look at me.

"You will be here for awhile, and we really aren't that bad" Alice replied.

Soon I walked in the room I woke up in and I saw Emmet and Jasper playing the wii much to my amusement.

"Why you brought her here? This is family time, besides Alice this is you watch" Edward replied as I sat next to Alice.

"I know it's my watch, but sitting in a room alone is boring" I glared at Edward for a moment _'wish I could show him a thing or two' _at that instant he growled at me.

"You know what? I'm so irritated with you. I don't know or care what the Volturi has done to you but I'm not even a year old, I wasn't a part of it" I got to my feet and stormed off, forgetting I'm being watched.

"Edward really? Hold on a minute Jade" I heard Alice call out and I stopped only because I didn't know where I was going.

"Oh good you stopped...look don't-"

"Look you and Carlisle seem nice, but I can't take Edward glaring at me. I can't." I felt an eerie calm yet again as Jasper appeared.

"Why is it every time I look at you I feel calm…too calm?" I asked.

"My gift. I feel and control the emotions of others" Jasper said.

"And my gift is I can see into the future. I saw you coming, However its subjected to the decisions so it changes depending on the choices people make" she said.

I remembered I was told they had gifts I wasn't sure who had which gift.

"I see, so who else has special gifts?'

"Well Edward reads thoughts, Emmet is really strong if that counts, and Bella is a mental shield." Alice replies.

"Ok now I understand" I replied.

"Your gifts are?" Alice asked.

"Before you lie and tell us you don't have any I know you have to have a talent or the Volturi wouldn't have kept you" Jasper said instantly.

"I rather not say. No one has to see it as long as no harm comes to me" I said to them. I wanted to keep as much information to myself as possible. A weird feeling of trust came over me.

"Stop trying to get me to tell you. This fake trust you give me" I hissed at Jasper.

"It was worth a shot. Well I'm going back, if you so much as think of hurting Alice I will kill you."

"Don't. Threaten me" I growled in a low menacing voice.

"Come on Jasper" Emmet was calling Jasper back in.

"Go on Jasper, Jade won't hurt me" Alice said and I watched Jasper walk away.

* * *

Later on I was calm enough to make small chat with Alice.

"So how old are you?" she asked me.

"I'm only two months" I responded.

"Such lovely red eyes. I haven't been around a newborn since Bella transformed" she said.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of a human willingly change to a vampire. "So how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well got right to the point huh? Well we were making our rounds. We got back to Forks not long ago and well we heard a scream. We came to investigate and saw you being attacked by vampire hybrids. We talked them into giving you to us and we took you home" she said.

"Talked to them? Those hybrid abominations tried to kill me" I growled.

"You killed their sister did you not? Volturi has been hunting them down for a year now" Alice said.

"Well I'm only doing as told" I replied.

"I know…but imagined you being hunted down just because you were born?" she responded back.

I opened my mouth but I decided not to speak. I felt no empathy for them but it would be sad to be hated just for existing.

"So can I ask you what else have the Volturi mentioned about us?" Alice asked me.

"Well…I mean just that you guys own the territory, you have yellow eyes and you are a large group of talented vampires" I told her.

"I see. Want to give the living room another try?" she asked

"Eh…well…no" I said shaking my head.

"Hey I come to relieve you of your duties Alice" Rosalie appeared with Emmet.

"No offense but I feel safer if I'm with Rose while doing this" Emmet piped in.

I rolled my eyes "I'm not going to hurt her or anyone geez." I stood up and followed them back to the living room. This time I followed them into a different room.

"Well now then in a room with two lovely ladies" Emmet said only to get knocked in the head by Rosalie. I allowed a smirk to peek through.

"Ow, baby you always abusing me" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"You'll be ok" she said paying him no attention.

"Aww you think this is funny Volturi? My pain amuses you?" he turned on me next and I fought myself from smiling but the grin wouldn't go away.

"Jade…don't call me Volturi" I responded.

"Jade?" he blinked.

"Back when I was human…my eyes were green" I responded.

"I see well they are red now" he said and he laughed.

"Em must you laugh at her?" Rosalie responded.

"It's fine. It's a silly name now my eyes aren't green" I told her.

"Why must we have so many blondes in the house? You and Jasper and Carlisle are enough" Emmet replied.

"Oh please" she said and looked at me. "She's hardly got blonde, just noticeable blonde streaks. Though I say it looks good on her" she said looking from him to me.

"Stop talking like I'm not here" I grumbled. "Thanks…though...I think you look like a way better blonde than me" I replied.

"I get that a lot" she said as she tucked one of her blonde locks around her ear.

"So you guys play games?" I asked.

"Well just because we are vampires doesn't mean we don't have fun you know" Emmet was grinning. "Keeping up with new technology people throw out is quite fun in itself."

* * *

Finally the end of the day came and I had my general analysis of the coven Carlisle and Esme are the head of the coven. Rosalie and Emmet are flirty together, '_note to self next time they watch me I need to find something to do because they grossed me out'_. I shuttered at the memory of them gazing at each other and I was glad they didn't kiss or anything.

I managed to get outside and sit on a tree as darkness covered the sky, stars splattered across the darkening sky. I sighed gently as the wind picked up soothing my nerves.

"Today I go on a mission….only to be held captive not once but twice…way to go" I mumbled to myself. I looked at the moon and wondered about Ethan, Fred and Mia. "Are they even looking for me?" I asked myself sighing.

"Don't even think of giving a distress signal. If Volturi come here I'll know it and I swear I'll kill you" it was Edward. I turned to him.

"Look I'm not in the mood…I just want to be as alone as I can be while being your captive" I said not turning to look at him.

"You had your time outside, Carlisle wants to see you for some reason" he said to me.

"Couldn't you just read his mind?" I asked

"Just go."

I rolled my eyes and landed from my spot on the branch just inches in front of him and turned to walk away.

I met Bella's eyes and I couldn't read what she was feeling.

"Ah, there you are Jade, I wanted to speak with you for a bit" Carlisle said as he walked up to me.

"Ok…go for it" I said to him wondering what the leader of the Cullen's wanted with me.

"I would like to speak with you in the studies if that's alright with you" he said which sounded very polite and kind, it didn't sound like a command. I looked at him still unsure of him, he was too kind.

I didn't say nothing I allowed him to lead me away from Bella and Edward and I went back down the hall. I didn't realize how big this house was. At his studies was his wife Esme was there, her golden eyes were curious, not as wary as the others.

"Hello, did you enjoy the outside?" she asked me.

"Why are you guys so kind? I don't understand" I didn't get it, Edward hated me and everyone was too busy trying to protect their mates from me. Carlisle and Esme were kind. They had obvious authority over the group but it wasn't harsh or demanding at all.

"I know this isn't what you are used to. We really aren't as bad as the Volturi has probably let on" Carlisle.

"I see….well what do you want?" I asked not wanting to let his kindness overcome me.

"Look I'm sorry we have to do this…you do know that right?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yea sure."

"I would like for you to be as comfortable as possible" Carlisle continued.

I raised my brow out of habit. I glanced over at his wife who looked at me still very curious about me.

"I know this has been an eventful day for you, you should just have some time to just take a break" Esme said in an almost motherly tone.

"And let my guard down? Never" I growled lowly and turned away.

"Look all we ask is to cooperate with us" Carlisle said noticing his tone faltered, I could assume his patience was thinning out and sighed.

"Fine" I said and he nodded.

"Good, now you go with Bella or Alice if you like" he said.

'_Oh now I can pick a babysitter, oh thanks dad'_ I thought with sarcasm. "Alright I'll go then" I said walking out only to nearly smack into Jasper, he leaped back, snarling at me.

"Chill, I have fangs too" I said not liking him baring his fangs at me.

"Just watch where you are going, and control yourself, your emotions are driving me insane" he said stalking away.

* * *

I made my spot on the couch of an unused room, I looked out and saw the moon glowing bright and I sighed.

"I don't know how I'm going to get out of here" I murmured as I looked out. I had time to think about Ethan, Fred, and Mia. _'Do they miss me? How can I get back?'_ I couldn't help but think about it.

"Don't even think about trying to leave" Edward growled. "Glad I had my mind out for you" he said, golden eyes as cold as his skin stared at me, reflecting brightly from the moonlight.

"Stop reading my thoughts" I growled as he approached me.

"I do what I want, I don't know how you end up alone but you coming with me" he said and he walked off and I didn't feel like arguing and followed him.

"Jade, hi!" Alice waved as she was playing wii tennis against Rosalie and the others were gathered around watching in amusement.

"Uh oh, her alone with Edward, come here Volturi" Emmet said in a flash I was in his arms tightly and I was squirming.

"Ak… don't call me that…let go" I grumbled and before I knew it I was on the couch.

"Was that called for Emmet?" Jasper said.

"Oh you lucky I'm playing or I'd smack you" Rosalie said.

Emmet just grinned and I sighed just sitting next to the big bulky vampire, I gave up a long time ago. Just watched them play and I remembered something. I, in some point, played the wii sports and I just smirk with amusement.

"I win!" Alice exclaimed happily and Rosalie frowned obviously being a sore loser.

"That's ok baby, you still my champion" Emmet called out and I wanted to gag and roll my eyes.

I watched the Cullen's play their game and eventually broke off to do their own thing. I just have to accept that I'll be with them for awhile. My only hope is that I can eventually get back to Ethan, Mia and Fred, I missed them and hoped they would find me.

**Well that's the end. Finally the long awaited chapter with the Cullens have arrived. Do some skipping to the feeding…and maybe Wolf time –squeals-**


	5. Thirst

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks**

**Well Cullens (yellow eyes) have been introduced and Natalie hates it. Well I will do a time skip to a few weeks to where she gets thirsty =) that's gonna be fun. Dealing with a thirsty new born. Will she adapt to the 'vegetarian' life? She will also get to learn a bit more about the Cullens and start to get used to them.**

Me: Nat gets held hostage at the Cullen's house.

Edward: Really? You just had to bring her

Me: Yes! She has to be here. Get over it.

Jacob: What am I doing here?

Me: OMG JAKE I LOVE YOU!

Jacob: erm…thanks…but don't you have to do the disclaimer

Me: Fine… I _**do not**_ own the genius work of Twilight or any of the books. (coughcoughonlyjacobcoughcough)

Jake: -growls-

Me: Fine…not Jacob, I own nothing but Nat, Mia, and Ethan.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/ Last time Natalie woke up in the Cullen house only to be instantly despised by Edward. She gets frustrated with him and everyone else for wanting to protect their mates. She trying to adapt but is unable to understand the kindness Carlisle has shown her but is captivated by their golden eyes./**_

Unlike the Volturi I was actually able to notice time pass and realized it has been two weeks since I've been here at the Cullen house. I was crushed to know that Ethan has not tried to find me. But because Edward could read my thoughts I didn't dare send out any signal.

However it also meant I haven't ate in awhile and I felt that all too familiar burn in my throat and it took all I had not to hiss. I pulled up my hood and completely withdrew from the family. They each watched me. But my hood was up and I was silent.

"Hey what's wrong with Volturi? She hasn't said anything in awhile" Emmet said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't….call me….Volturi" I find myself growling, even more annoyed than usual and I knew it was the thirst calling.

"Geez don't get cranky with me" Emmet said not really offended as he should have.

Jasper and Edward made some kind of noise.

"I should have known…" Edward said.

"We were all at fault. How could either of us forget newborns get thirsty a lot quicker than older vampires" It was Carlisle and I groaned realizing they figured it out.

In a flash my hood was forced back and I knew my eyes were dark because they all nod.

"You need to hunt" Carlisle said and I shook my head. No way was I going to hunt and drink human blood.

"No...I want to die of starvation" I groaned and pulled my hood up but started coughing, the burning increased.

"Jade…you have to hunt" Carlisle said and placed a hand on my shoulder and I tensed.

"Carlisle…" Alice said in what must have been a warning because he tensed and released my shoulders.

"I'm…not…."

"If you so much as hurt him" Edward growls.

"I won't!" I growl and I lunge at Edward only to be grabbed my Emmet my fangs are out and I hissed and spat. I was so tired of Edward.

"Let me go you gorilla!" I hissed as I struggled. I got more annoyed and I pushed out pushed all I had out and I flew out of Emmet's arms and also shoved Edward into the wall. Everyone was tense now and I hissed.

Soon the overwhelming clam over took me and I changed my stance.

"Jade….we need you to calm down….calm down…don't lose your temper" Carlisle said to me and Alice looked wildly concerned and I knew both her and Edward were waiting for me to do something else.

"Jade" It was Carlisle again and I'm sure it was because of Jasper but soon I just calmed down and collapsed on the floor submitting and everyone sighs.

"Jade…" Alice said approaching me.

"Alice-"

"Jasper she's ok now…she's calm" she said and I looked up at her.

"Sorry…I did exactly what I said I wasn't….you all…just make me…so angry…" I said and just pulled my hood up and clutched my throat.

"Sorry…Emmet" I said and was met with a booming laughter.

"I never had someone break free from me in so long. I'm impressed. But you had me worried" he said and I sighed. I knew Edward was pissed but I didn't care. That was something I always wanted to do.

"Alright I suggest we split up and hunt. I'll go. Edward I'll need you to read her thoughts and Emmet we may need you to control her should something happen. Alice I'll need you for warning" Carlisle instructed and everyone broke up.

* * *

Soon I was in the forest, flanked by Edward and Emmet and Carlisle was leading the others were somewhere. I guess they want to make sure I didn't escape.

'_Not a person in sight'_ I found myself being happy and annoyed with this fact.

"You're not going to eat them. We are hunting animals" Edward said and I didn't say anything. I wanted to try it.

"I know it's something you aren't used to but under our care you have to follow this rule" Carlisle said and I didn't respond. I did want to try and anything is better than killing an innocent human.

"We will start with something easy; there are plenty of deer around here. Easier to take down" Edward said though I knew he was still annoyed I threw him to the wall and I didn't bother to respond. I just listened.

I could hear heart beats, not hybrid, but then I could smell animal and, its blood calling but not nearly as strong as human blood did.

Before I knew it I took off, my mind was blank. _'Catch…catch…kill…'_ I could hear the animal flee, its hooves beating against the ground as it leaped through the woods. It didn't take long before I lunched, grabbing it and bit into its neck. It thrashed and bucked but it didn't bother me. Soon enough the bucking stopped as I consumed more of its life essence. Soon it ran dry and I dropped it. The burn was still there and it bothered me greatly.

"You did well" I turn and I saw Alice behind me and I turned to her.

"Come on, I know you are thirsty and it will take some getting used to" Alice said and got up to follow her. The burn quickly returned as I followed them.

We hunted for awhile until the burn died down. Not as completely as it did when I finished my share of humans but a lot better than I felt before coming out here. I also noticed they did some hunting for themselves. I already knew it was because they need the strength to handle me should I throw a 'temper' as Carlisle would put it.

We managed to make it home and I felt pretty calm I just didn't feel as fulfilled with hunting than I did with humans. I see why many vampires drink humans but I am determined to live on animal blood like the Cullens.

"Welcome back, how did the hunt go?" It was Esme cleaning the last of the destruction I did earlier and I felt guilty. Seeing her eyes I saw no resentment and was blown away and her silence made me realize she was talking to me.

"Oh you meant me…well, it's ok...taste is…just ok…kind of boring compared to humans, the blood doesn't really call out to me"

"It's always hard at first, Jasper had the hardest time adjusting" Carlisle said and I glanced over to the cool level headed Jasper and I found that hard to believe. I turn to Bella.

"Wasn't it hard…aren't you the newer vampire in this coven?" I asked.

"It was a bit easier…I guess because I was so well prepared…I admit it was a bit hard when I first woke up" Bella said which perplexed me. She actually prepared to be a vampire and it took all I had not to expose my fangs. I just nod before I felt something a moment later a howl could be heard.

"Well perfect, the Mutt's back" Rosalie said and Emmet laughed. I glanced at everyone and they each held a different expression on their face and I raised a brow.

"He may not like this." Jasper said and I was confused now.

Suddenly a tap at the door "Open up Cullens" said a voice obviously a male and my nose wrinkled at the new scent. It smelt like forest and I guess of animal.

"Come on in Jake" called Bella and the door opened and in stepped in a man who was extremely tall, at least six feet. He had russet skin and deep brown eyes, hair that was starting to grow slightly shaggy. To my surprise Bella went to him and he instantly greeted her.

"I missed you Jake" she said.

"It's been awhile hasn't it" he said.

"Hey Mutt" Rosalie responded and Jake started making his rounds with everyone but before he could greet Alice he stopped as he locked eyes on me.

"What's a Volturi member doing here?" Jake growled.

"Jacob….Relax" Bella said and I tensed noticing him quivering as he stared, glaring daggers at me.

_**After…after what they done….they keep coming back.**_

I only heard Jake speak not long ago but I knew it was the sound of his thoughts which was filled with anger. Anger at the Volturi but I didn't understand why, he isn't a vampire.

"Look both you and Edward need to stop glaring at me. My dark cloak makes it clear I'm from the Volturi. Ok whatever happened I wasn't a part of it" I said to him and unlike Edward he calmed down well at least he stopped shaking.

"Look Jake, we found her fighting hybrids and we saved her but keeping her captive until she tells us about what's going on in the Volturi" Carlisle explained and I rolled my eyes. No way am I telling them anything.

"Even if she did she would go back to the Volturi and bring them back" Jake said eyeing me and I stared back at him.

"You smell funny…funniest smelling human ever…and I don't want to eat you" I said to him and he laughed and so did the others.

"Did they not tell you what else lives here?" Alice asked.

"Just you guys" I say.

"Well then there are shape-shifters who lives at the resident LaPush." Edward said to me and I glanced at them.

"You turn into animals?" I asked.

"I'm basically what it is known to most people as werewolves" he said and I blinked.

"Wow, those were my favorite mythical beings…I should have known werewolves were real too…what's next witches?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"Sarcastic much" Jake said with a wolfish grin.

"Sorry I have a hard time believing vampires exist and I've become one." I say.

"Well I'd show you but I'd have to get naked" Jake said and I shake my head.

"Please don't wolf man" I said and turn to the Cullens who seemed surprised by my interaction.

"What the hell happened here guys?" Jake asked as he looked at the mess in the wall.

"She happened?" Rosalie said in annoyance and I rolled my eyes.

"I was doing fine till you guys wanted to annoy me" I responded back.

"Well?" asked Jacob.

"Well basically we wanted her to feed and she wouldn't. And thirst plus the new born temper equal a hole in the wall." Bella responded and I gave a snort.

"I didn't want to feed. That and you guys were getting too protective. I've done this before. I'm able to hold out. And you guys just…ugh" I throw my hands up, giving up on the situation and just sat on the couch knowing I couldn't really go anywhere in the house anyway.

"Looks like she knocked one of you guys in the wall" Jacob said and I noticed he gave a particular look at Bella.

"No, not me, Edward" she said and Jacob roared in laughter.

"No way, she's barely as tall as Alice, You mean to tell me she got you knocked against the wall" Jacob laughed I rolled my eyes still not saying anything. But I did feel a tug at the corner of my lips. Clearly it amused Jacob what I had done.

"It was like…an unknown force giving me a rough push."Edward said actually keeping his cool but his harsh golden eyes glared at me.

"What's your power then?" Jacob asked turning to me which caused everyone to look at me.

"Look I didn't even plan to use them and I can barely use them at all. I'm still learning. Just let it go" I said feeling protective over my powers for some reason.

"Aww come on Volturi, you already showed us, so you might as well let the cats out of the bag" Emmet said and I sighed.

"I'm not Volturi….and fine. As you seen I practically pushed Emmet and Edward away from me prior to hunting with me. The others have considered my abilities as being a 'force field' I can knock anything away or reflect damage back onto my opponent" I said and they were all in awe.

"Very special power indeed" Carlisle said.

"So if I threw something at you right now you'd be able to reflect it" Jacob asked.

"Well…yea…but I'm kinda working things out because I can't do it at will. I'm just two months old" I said.

"Not bad" Emmet said "Pretty strong to break my grip" he said and I realized it must have seeing as he was the strongest.

"Cool think fast" Jacob threw an apple my way I turned and the apple stopped near my face for a split second before it flung back at him. Jacob caught it with ease before biting into it.

"Not bad" he said.

"Yea it worked that time. It never wants to do it when I need it to" I grumbled recalling that day on my first mission with those hybrids. Had they worked I probably wouldn't have ended up here.

_**I'm going to make sure she stays calm, she really made a mess of things**_

I recognized Jasper's thoughts as his irritation with me from earlier was his strongest thought.

"Look it wasn't my fault ok. I was calm till you guys decide to play 'shield everyone away from me' I'm not the monster here" I growled at Jasper in reaction to his thoughts by mistake.

This surprised Edward more than anyone else "That was Jasper's thought just then…can you-"

"Read minds? Ha. No that's all you Ed. I can only get what I'm allowed to. If it's your strongest thought then I'll get it. Like I just got Jasper's thought cause he was concerned with my behavior I assume" I said. "This is a lot more useful and reliable. I was just learning how to use this to communicate silently between my team" I said and paused.

"Right now Carlisle is truly amazed by me. I'm flattered" I say turning to face the leader of the coven doing good to stay on his good side. I laughed "And Edward is annoyed I called him Ed, sorry" I said turning towards Edward.

"Interesting can you read mine?" Bella asked me and I remembered she was a mental shield and I stared at her.

"I expected as such. I only get this…fuzz…but then I guess then it would be some sort of flaw in your abilities" I said and Bella looked a bit glad and I smirked.

I felt uneasy talking about my abilities and I managed to dodge anything dealing with my team or Volturi. I would not let them distract me. I noticed Jacob stare at me but not with such hostility as Edward had given me.

"Jake I been meaning to ask why are you back?" Bella asked.

* * *

"Well I'm surprised to see you back…after...well" he paused and glanced at me and I wished he could see my glare from under this hood but it shielded me and I liked it. "I left for awhile and I felt like coming home to rest up a little bit. You guys did say I was welcome because you guys left as well. But I already scented you. I almost thought you were enemies, forgot that vampire scent" he said and I noticed him glance at me.

"I admit we forgot what you smelt like too. Guess we have to get used to it all over again" Bella replied.

"What scent? I don't think Jacob smells that bad" I said and everyone looks to me.

"He smells like a dog…sorry" Rosalie said.

"I think he smells like…woods…I guess it's kind of like dog but I smell woods and earthy scent on him. Very calming to be precise" I say and everyone looked shocked.

"You truly are unique Volturi" Emmet said and I grumbled about not being called Volturi and he just laughed.

"He is true, it's a known fact that vampires and werewolves can't stand each other's scent" said Jake and I just shrugged.

"Well…I don't find it that bad of a scent sorry I'm not 'normal' I said sarcastically emphasizing normal. I think someone snorted as if holding back laughter but I didn't bother to see who it was anymore.

"But now I must say…what gives guys? Why is a Volturi member here?" Jacob asked at last.

"Well actually we found her with a group of hybrids who were about to kill her" Carlisle said.

"I mean really…when we just wanted to relax after traveling all the way back" Rosalie said and I snorted.

"I didn't ask to be saved. I wasn't begging for my life now was I?" I snapped back.

I suddenly felt a brush of calm wash over me and knew Jasper was working his magic. I decided to let it consume me and I just sighed.

"Anyway, we found her and we talked the hybrids into letting her go. And we know you didn't ask but then again you were unconscious" Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes but said nothing else.

"So hybrids are still around here, are they nuts?" Jacob asked. "Why did you come here?" he then growled and I realized he was talking to me.

"Look I was on a mission. Ok that's all I'm saying" I replied.

"Look Jacob don't get too excited and get upset" Bella said in a soothing voice. I did notice he was vibrating ever so slightly as if trying very hard not to get upset.

"We are keeping her here so that we will get some information out of her" Edward replied at last.

"Then what? When you get the information then what? Surly you can't let her go. She will just go back to the Volturi and that's if you get anything from her because she's determined to stay quiet" Jacob asked, his voice escalating.

Everyone stayed silent and I saw everyone look to Carlisle and remembered he had the final say in what would happen to me.

He looked like he was focused, apparently thinking of possibilities and I sighed "Look I'm just want to be left alone. I'm just tired to be treated like I'm so monster, it's you guys and those genetic freaks of hybrids that are monsters here" I hissed.

This cause hisses and a growl from Jacob to rise and I'm sure that I hit a nerve and I don't care.

"They are not monsters. It's the Volturi who's hunting them down…for just existing…they mean us no harm but-"

"Jacob" Bella said taking hold of his arm it's clearly visible that he is vibrating, fueled by anger.

"I'm doing my job. I am doing what I'm told. I didn't even want to be here ok" I said and I stood and walked away.

"I'm going to a room, Alice can see if I'll 'escape' and Edward can read my thoughts, but I'll snap my own head off before sitting here another minute being targeted as a monster" I said and stormed of before anyone can call me. _'As if anyone wanted me in the room anyway'_ I come into a room full of books which caught my interest. I haven't been many places in the house and I take a seat at the couch.

"It's not fair…I'm just doing as told…I didn't want this…I wish those hybrids would have killed me" I mumbled and I curled up, just as I had did the first time I was changed. I felt all the resentment, all my frustration all collide with the new feelings now and I burry my face in the couch cushion.

Moments later I hear the door open but didn't bother to scent who it was or look up from my couch pillow. I felt a hand on my head; gently stroking it and I remembered something. I practically felt a warm hand rubbing my back, talking to me in soothing words as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I looked up and met Esme's golden eyes and I sighed when she stopped her actions.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry everything has to be this way…and I overheard you and I'm just…sorry. No one should feel this way dear" she said in a truly mother like voice and I wanted to cave in and just tell her what I felt. But I remembered that she had no reason to care about me and how I felt.

"Why would you care? I'm just your prisoner, I left one prison and into another." I said.

"Because…you sound miserable…" she said and stood up "I won't make you…but if you ever want to talk…" she said leaving the offer hanging in the air and she walked out and I sighed.

* * *

Later I was having a break outside it was nice warm weather last time I bothered to look Bella was watching me with Edward somewhere nearby.

I heard an 'are you sure' and a 'can you control yourself' before I caught Jacob's scent from the wind and I didn't bother to move. Even if he didn't smell, he sure annoyed me.

"Hey you…" he called up and I placed my hood above my head.

"Jade" I called down, not turning to look at him.

"Well…Jade look Esme told me what she heard you say" Jacob called up.

"So what? If I'm gone that one less vampire you have to worry about. And one less Volturi member for the Cullens" I said.

"Never had a vampire who wished they were dead" he said.

I sighed and jumped down and I stared at him "Well, I never wanted to be a vampire that's why. It's like my whole life has been taken away from me" I said.

"If it helps I never wanted to be a shape-shifter" Jacob said and I snorted.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked.

"I had to accept I was born into this life, that as long as vampires are around that I have to stay as I am and know there others like me, some feel like I do and it helps" Jacob said. "That and it's not so bad, the best part is running. To feel the wind in your fur running faster than any vehicle" he said and I could picture a wolf running through the woods.

"Hmm…I mean sure being faster and stronger than the typical human…I see…" I just sighed and stopped talking. " Never mind. I can already hear Edward coming to look for me." I said and started to stroll smoothly past till I felt a burning, iron grip on my wrist and I found myself flinching from the sudden heat change as I turned to look at him.

"What do you see?" he asked.

"Woah you're hot" I said and he laughed as he let me go.

"That can so go both ways" he said and I just caught on but I didn't laugh but it didn't stop me from grinning.

"Jade" I heard Alice call and she strolled over to Jake and I.

"Yes?"

"Edward's making a fuss because I have been leaving you outside and not under full watch. So you have to come in" she said.

"Ya know what? If he wants me to do something I'll do it. I mean really. With you predicting what will happen there's no way I can run off" I say.

"Come on you little blood sucker" Jacob said and tugged me along. That name bothered me a lot more than 'Volturi' so I growled in response.

"I have a name" I said as Alice followed alongside him, moving as if she were dancing as I took the time to notice she was tiny. And very pixie like…my heart, well, my dead heart ached when I thought of tiny Mia, tiny like Alice, only instead of spiky black hair I saw long curly chocolate brown hair.

'_Mia…I wonder how she is doing…I hope she will be ok'_ I pondered this as I was lead back inside.

When I came back in everyone was looking at me. And I turned away and focused my attention elsewhere.

"Alice how can you possibly watch her and you leave her alone outside? Where she can run free" Edward said.

"She's no animal. She doesn't need to be caged in. Besides I can predict any plans of escape and stop her. And I'm sure no matter who's she with you keep track of her mind. So you will have heard every thought as well. Besides I have faith in her. She's fed and she's calm. She's just as calm as Bella was" Alice said and I kept my mouth close just looked down to avoid any conflict.

"Come on Edward, Volturi's just fine aren't ya?" Emmet said giving my shoulder a pat.

I just stood there "He's right...you should be careful…I could end up using my powers again and making a run for it" I said to no one in particular.

"Look, she was with me the whole time. She couldn't have run off. I'm built to chase you blood suckers down remember" said Jacob, once again using that term that sent a pulse of anger inside me but the others didn't seem to be offended by it.

"Don't worry, we been with Jacob forever and we are used to him calling us this" Edward said and Jacob looked confused for a split second.

"It's a habit. I guess it sounds insulting" he said.

"Doesn't matter what I think now does it?" I comment. "Now who's my next baby sitter?" I asked.

"Come along Jade" I overheard Carlisle say and I lift my head up, during the period of the week I've been here he was the one who calmed me. I mean naturally, not forced calm like Jasper. So I actually looked forward to him watching me.

"You sure Carlisle?" Esme said looking at me as if she would have offered. Now that I thought about it, she's never monitored me. I turned to Carlisle and didn't move till he walks away.

"I'm fine, I believe Jade enjoys staying in my office correct?" he asked directing the conversation from his wife to me.

"I don't exactly hate it" I told him, that way I wouldn't have to say I did like it. But judging by that warming smile I think he knew and when he turns to go to his office. I follow him.

* * *

"Are you ok?" he asked me once I went into his studies and I took my seat nearby. His golden eyes were staring into my eyes. His two golden suns that I found so amazing.

"Does it matter? I'm stuck here aren't I?" I remark wondering why it matters.

"You shouldn't wish that kind of thing" he said and it becomes apparent that Esme told the whole damn house what I said.

"I do…I wish I was dead…my life became nothing but a nightmare I'll never wake up from" I said and I rest my forehead on the palm of my hand.

"Why do you hate being a vampire?" he asked me and I felt his hand touch the top of my head, the same gesture as Esme had done earlier. Somehow it brought comfort and I closed my eyes and allowed him to stroke my hair.

"Well…it's just…unnatural…I miss eating and sleeping and…not thirsting for blood…how can I eat human when I was human" I said.

He stopped his gesture and went to take a seat as well. I looked up at him.

"I understand you" he said and I looked up, my red eyes locked with his gold.

"You…do?" I asked him.

"Yes…when I was turned…I couldn't accept what I've become…I actually tried killing myself numerous ways but of course it doesn't work. The vampire body is indestructible other than the obvious weakness" he said and I nodded.

Even I knew the only way to kill a vampire is another vampire and of course fire.

"But I found a purpose in life, helping people. Which eventually leads me to my job today as being a doctor. And my family and I eat animals, not humans…so it makes us seem less like monsters" he explained to me and I allowed my fascination to show.

"Wow…but how can you stand it…it's not nearly as tasty as human" I said recalling the taste of the deer I sucked dry.

"I learned how to handle it. The others have less control as me but they all agree to this life style." He said and I just nod. After a week I was able to let my true interest shine around him only. Not sure why but his kindness and patience won me over.

"You seem glad to hear these things…I had a feeling we would have to make you convert to animals" he said.

"Well…honestly I try to resist feeding to the breaking point because…I think it's sick to drink from what you once was….I thought it was no other way" I admitted.

"Well there is. This is how you could live. In awhile you eyes will be gold like ours" Carlisle replied and my life of horror was filled with reds of various shades. Their eyes were new to me and very captivating.

* * *

Some small talk later he tried to ease into the topic of the Volturi which I let him.

"So may I ask who change you?" Carlisle politely asked and I just froze. I remembered that day perfectly.

"My Uncle….he works with the Volturi…" I told him. "I remember the pain still as if it were yesterday" I added.

"Yes, the pain is the most memorable" Carlisle said to me.

"So is there any more newborns the Volturi has?" he asked me

"Well yea, me being the newest, there were three more. I really grown attached to them" I told him remembering Ethan, Mia, and Fred. How I managed to get attached to them and how I figured if I were to be stuck with the Volturi it would be ok if they were with me.

When he asked me what their abilities were I clamped up, I refuse to tell him their powers so he could figure out a weakness and harm them shall Volturi come into conflict with the Cullen's.

"I apologize, well may I ask can you remember anything from your past?" he asked me and I took a time to think. It really was hard thinking about my life, that for some reason I was in Italy which eventually lead to my 'death'.

"Just things with when I was younger, I don't recall having current memories, like maybe I was on the plane coming to Italy…staying with my Uncle…and then its pain and darkness, and the rest is here" I said to him.

"Hmm I see. Remembering life as a human is hard. But I would suggest hanging onto the memories" Carlisle instructed and I shrugged.

"I can only try to" I said, not wanting to forget who I was but finding it hard.

There was a calming silence that filled the room and I fidgeted in my seat a little. Wondering if he would say something else or if it would be a quiet watch as I saw him read his papers.

_**Well she's calm, she's surly a unique newborn.**_

I was pleased to hear Carlisle's voice in my head and was able to hear a strand of thought he produced.

"Thanks. I'm only really calmest when I'm in here" I said to him.

He stops flipping through papers and his honey orbs glanced up at me. I guess I surprised him by suddenly responding to him and I quickly apologize "Sorry…I hear the thought as if you are talking to me accept of course your lips weren't moving. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. Your powers are quiet interesting. If developed more you will be pretty powerful" Carlisle said to me.

"Yea I suppose…a force field I can't always do and mind reading that is limited to what I'm allowed to hear. Kind of annoying, especially with you guys who already know what your powers are capable of" I said pretty disappointed in my lack of abilities.

"Well, powers can grow over time. If you want, I can get someone to work with you with your powers" he said to me.

I chuckled he looked like he would genuinely help me. "Look last thing you need is a new born _Volturi_ member to be perfecting her powers" I said emphasizing volturi because it's such a big deal in this house.

"Look your powers are a part of yourself, a special gift that came from an attribute as a human. Something that isn't as common as you think" Carlisle said reminding me of the conversation I had with Mia and the others when I first met them.

"Hey…any deductions on how my powers came to be? I kinda had a guess with my team with their powers…and do you have powers?" I asked him.

"Well the others suggest my resistance to human blood is a gift. But its honestly from years of practice…and I really didn't want to be a monster" he told me.

_**I guess we feel the same…I don't want to be a monster either**_

His face was calm for a moment as if thinking, though I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile.  
"As for your gift…well I'm not sure. Perhaps you were able to or had a strong desire to push back things that were bothering you in your previous life" Carlisle said to me.

'_Was it something I wanted to push back? Do I actually want to remember?'_ I was pondering this for a moment. I mean it would be easier to make new memories instead of wondering about possible bad memories.

"You really seem to be thinking hard. Do you have something you wanted to push away?" Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I don't know…only I'm not sure if I want to remember what it is I wanted to push away" I said honestly. I was amazed how I warmed up to him within a few weeks.

"And your blood tolerance is a gift, even if it wasn't something you gained in your human life…well unless you were a doctor in your past life" I said to him and he laughed.

"No I wasn't. But when you are around for as long as I have you eventually learn. Someday the others will learn too" he said and this had intrigued me.

"Why are they with you Carlisle? I mean it's clear you are the leader yet you aren't harsh and no powers. How did they all agree to not drink human blood like you?" I couldn't help but ask because now that I think about it a large coven of vampires all not drinking human blood is odd.

"Well you see-"

"Carlisle. I came to take her off your hands for a bit. I know you probably have work to attend to" Edward came, interrupting him before he could answer. That timing was a bit too close. Did he plan that?

I turn to look at him and he avoided my eyes at Carlisle.

_**Why is he telling her so much? Especially if she's not telling us what we need to know.**_

I grit my teeth to avoid replying to the small stream of thought I had just picked up. I just glanced at the leader. He looked my way for a split second.

"You don't have to take her. I have a feeling she enjoys it in here with me" he said and adjusted the papers on his desk. "But if you insist you may take her but you going to have to have Bella with you" Carlisle said which made Edward's stone hard expression shift.

"I'm capable of watching her myself" he said and it took all I had not to roll my eyes.

"Bella keeps you calm and isn't harsh with her" He said ever so calmly to Edward. The two held a steady gaze for a moment longer and I knew Edward read his mind because he glanced at me before turning away.

"Fine. Come on" he said and I followed him out.

* * *

"Edward, Oh hello Jade. Were you going to join us?" Bella asked me.

"Join?" I asked curiously.

"We were going to hunt, you are welcome to join us" Bella said. I looked over to see Jacob standing nearby.

"It's fine. I don't need to hunt" I said though not that she mentioned it though I had a few deer it didn't settle my throat like human blood had.

"Come on" Edward said gruffly and I guess he read my mind. I just nod.

"Lead" I simply replied and the three of them went outside and I followed. A overcast covered the sun so no shining skin today.

"So what are you guys hunting?" I asked.

"Today we are going to hunt predators. Like bears and mountain lions." Edward said to me.

"This way it keeps the population of them down. And this would be practice dealing with an animal that can fight back. Though I do prefer deer" Bella answered.

"Oh…ok it's a challenging meal" I was curious on how it would be like to catch a mountain lion.

Jake took off his tank top and undid his pants and Edward growled.

"Must you do that in front of ladies?" Edward asked.

"What I don't have any clothes after this" He said and glanced at me. "I also want to show who else other then you guys live here" he said and soon after that he transformed in front of my eyes. It was like fur just exploded out of his skin.

Standing before me was a large russet colored wolf with dark eyes staring back at me. This was something I remembered reading. He kind of reminded me of a huge dog. This was an interesting creature.

'_Geez turning to a wolf would have been cooler'_

"Well Volturi?" the blasted 'V' word broke my thoughts and glared at him.

"Jade. And interesting" I said to him.

"Now that's out the way lets go" Edward said, his voice icy as usual.

When we were all ready he took off high speeds into the woods, Bella, Jake and I followed close behind. I whizzed through the woods with ease, carefully zipped around trees before I can even come close to hitting them the rush of the wind blew my hair back and it felt amazing.

We stopped and I looked at the others Edward remained quiet and Jake sniffed the air. I scented as well not knowing what a bear actually smelled like or a mountain lion for that matter.

Suddenly a deer ran out into the clearing nearby only for a mountain lion to leap out as well. The creature was big, looked just like an actual lion, minus the mane. With a roar he leaped into the air and in a flash Edward blocked it from attacking at the same time Bella rushed in for the deer.

I glanced and saw her bit into the struggling deer. I glanced at Edward and saw it wrestle with the lion before biting into it, the creature trying in vain to damage the vampire with its claws.

The blood hit my nose and it made my throat burn again, not nearly as strong as it was earlier. I saw them finish their meal and Edward quickly composed himself and looked at me. "Alright, let's continue" he said as Bella composed herself too.

"I say we better split up" Edward said and I already knew the arrangement as Jacob walked off with Bella which left me alone with the mind reader.

"You do realize I can read your mind if you try to escape" he stated calmly reminding me for the hundredth time that if I even think of escaping he would know and stop me.

"Yes of course" I said to him not in the mood to fight with him, it must have pleased him as he continued to walk into the woods.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent him teaching me how to catch and deal with mountain lions and after feeding I felt ten times better than after feeding on deer. He seemed a bit calmer too but then again who isn't happy once you get something on your stomach?

"You did good today" Edward said before coming back to the clearing to meet up with them and this surprised me.

"Oh my you giving me a praise?" I said in disbelief.

"Just take the compliment will you." He said and just waited for his mate and Jake.

"Sorry…look…mind telling me what happened? I want to clear the air once and for all" I said to him.

"Don't worry about it" he replies quickly.

"Hey you guys how's the hunt?" Bella asked as she approached them.

_**I see Edward is still alive.**_

To my amusement I could hear this thought and I smiled. "I'm glad to hear of your confidence in me Wolf boy" I said to him and make this wolf like cough bark which I assumed was a laugh.

"What did Jake say?" Bella asked glancing from him to me.

"Basically he thought I would have made her mad and have a repeat on what happened" Edward said glaring at Jacob.

_**Don't blame me, just stating what is known.**_

"I'm starting to not dislike you Jacob" I said feeling a lot better with the wolf around.

"Now, now you guys. Let's try and get along and head on back." Bella said clearly not wanting to see a bad situation unfold which would happen with Jake taunting Edward.

"Alright let's go" I said ready to leave to now my thirst was quenched at last.

We all ran off together go back home to where I would be a prisoner trapped in a room with the Cullens and a werewolf. For one moment I forgotten all about the Volturi.

**There you go, a chapter with jacob in it. Next chapter she will learn a little more about our favorite (at least mine) shape-shifter and the Cullen's.**


	6. Easing the Tension

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks **

**Much to my pleasure Jacob has been introduced. This chapter will be Nat getting better acquainted with Jacob after a month of being around the Cullen Family and everyone slowly easing the tension around her.**

Me: FINALLY posted the last chapter. After watching Breaking Dawn I just had to hurry up and post that.

Jacob: Now the Disclaimer.

Me: Fine… I _**do not**_ own the genius work of Twilight or any of the books but Martin, Nat, Mia, and Ethan.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/ Last time Natalie has now reached the period where she would be regaining her thirst. After breaking into her first newborn outburst she went hunting for the first time. For the first time she tasted animal blood and not human. Jacob Black has returned and Natalie's powers has been discovered./ **_

A month has passed and with frequent feedings I've been slowly adjusting to animal blood. It didn't satisfy me as human blood had but it's better than human blood.

"Jade you look like you are in deep thought. What are you thinking about?" I glanced up and I was in Carlisle's study room again and he was looking at me and I had forgotten I was being watched by him. It was easy to get lost in thought sometimes, Carlisle made the experience calming.

"Oh nothing, sorry if I bother you" I said to him. Lately I've been allowed to stay with Carlisle longer than usual before Edward would come in and ruin it.

"Oh no you are a pleasure to have. You make excellent company" Carlisle said.

"Good I know I've been requesting you more then I should I guess. Surly you want time to yourself" I said suddenly feeling selfish.

"No you are ok. I do get time to myself" he said patting my head.

"May I come in?" It was Esme, the mate of the head member of the coven.

"Sure my darling" Carlisle said and she came in her smile never faltered when she saw me.

"Hello. Do you need me to go? If so then-"

"No I don't need to really speak with Carlisle, just that Emmet insist you leave the, and I quote 'boring old studies and hang out'" she said laughing a little and I snorted at Emmet's comment.

"I like it here. I'm where I'm not unwanted so much" I said glancing away from the door.

"I'm sorry you feel that way dear" Esme said in a gentle tone.

"You are always welcomed to return. But I feel you should be used to the others." Carlisle said.

Not wanting to really go against him I stood "If that's what you wish. If this will please you dear Carlisle then I shall subject myself to more abuse from Edward Cullen" I said and walked past Esme.

"I heard what you said" Edward comments as I approached where the others were.

"Good not like I can hide what I'm thinking, might as well verbalize myself" I comment.

"Volturi! Come over here and let's arm wrestle with me" Emmet exclaimed. He's been challenging me for the longest at least once a week.

"Ok" I said sitting and our hands connected and the game begin.

"Emmet you know from me Newborns are stronger" Bella said.

"I'm going to wiiiiiiiiiiin" Emmet strained as he made my hand move lower, trying to claim a victory, watching his arm muscle bunch and ripple made me lost focus for a moment.

"Nice try gorilla…" I said giving him a smirk and with a flick of my wrist slammed his hand down. "I remain victorious" I said to him.

"You won again." Emmet said clearly annoyed that he wasn't the strongest in the house and I smiled with this fact.

"Hey I have to get a leg up in this cold harsh world. For a year I remain physically stronger. But if it helps your strength is a gift and will always remain that way. Once my year is up you will beat me" I said to him.

"Oh well I won't give up" Emmet said and I shook my head.

"Bet you won't beat me in a race" Jacob said surprising everyone.

"No way, she is to stay in this house" Edward remarked instantly.

"Relax, like I'm letting her get away. I can chase you guys down if I had to." Jacob said with confidence.

"Do it, I so want to see this" Emmet said clearly ignoring the look Edward gave him.

"Don't pester him cause he'll just take it out on me. I don't need to get out or anything" I said not wanting to cause a problem.

"Jake…if you let her escape…" Edward let the threat hang in the air.

"Tsh, like I'd let a Volturi escape" Jacob remarked and got to his feet.

"Alright let's go outside" Alice said and we all gathered outside.

"Alright Bella you are the target, go off into the woods till you think it's far enough away" Alice said and just like that Bella took off.

"So I take it we just find Bella and bring her back like a game of fetch? I think Wolf boy has that covered" I remarked moments after her departure.

Rosalie snickered and Jacob growled.

"I think I like her more now" Rosalie said obviously liked my comment.

"Now let's not start anything. You guys got along enough a few weeks ago. Why the change?" Alice asked.

"Never mind that, mind telling us the rules?" she asked.

"There is none other than not tearing each other apart. All you have to do is track Bella down, once you find her you guys just race back" Alice said. "Oh and Edward will keep track of you so that you guys don't fight or you try to run off…sorry Jade." Alice added.

"That should be enough time. I say you guys race" Emmet said excited.

"On your mark…"

Jacob had shifted into his wolf form.

"Get set…"

I tensed and got ready.

"GO!" Emmet shouted before Alice could finish.

Jacob and I burst into action and raced from the house and into the forest. I felt the slightly cool air going through my hair, it was a typical overcast for Forks. I looked beside me and saw Jacob right at my side.

_**Told you I can keep up with you bloodsucker**_ he said and a pulse of anger shot through me.

_**Do NOT call me that dog**_ I let out a hiss and took in the scent and I caught onto the scent I was looking for. I glanced and realized he had swerved to the left and I was partially confused.

_**She made this challenging; her scent is everywhere see if you can find her first.**_

Jake's thoughts ran into my head. I decided to take the right and I think I chose the right path because more and more places her Bella's scent she brushed against every tree and every bush this time.

"Ha, I see you found me…both of you" she said as just when I appeared Jacob appeared.

"Not bad" he said.

"Same" I replied and sped back in the opposite direction, back to the house.

I heard feet behind me and I glanced and of course Jacob was right behind me again. "I'm not going to let you win" I said to him. Soon the house came into view again and I then skidded to a halt, Jacob was right after me.

"Damn Alice" Emmet said grumbling.

"Don't tell me you guys betted on who would win" I said raising my eyebrow.

"I don't know why he insists on betting against Alice" Edward remarked.

"Just that since she can't see Jacob in visions I just thought it's a possibility that he could win." Emmet said rubbing the back of his head.

"Emmet…you bet…against me? That broke my poor dead heart" I said.

"Eh?" Emmet's persona changed. "Don't take it that way Volturi I- Ouch what was that for Rose?" Emmet said as his mate hits him.

"Don't you see she's just turning up the charm on you? She's not really upset" Rose said clearly annoyed.

"Oh" he grumbled at his injury.

"Not bad Jade" Jacob said returning back to normal after getting some clothes on him he held his large russet hand out to mine.

"Thanks, glad I can match up to you" I said grasping his hand, his covering mine and devouring my hand in warmth.

"I am feeling all kinds of jittery excitement. I come out here and I see this going on." Jasper said as he came outside followed by Carlisle.

"I'm glad to see you are getting along with the others" he said and I glanced away.

"They just testing my physical ability that's all, no fun attached" I remarked.

"Hey no need to act so different around Carlisle" Emmet said slinging his muscled arm around my shoulder which caught me off guard. "Lighten up will ya" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Things will take time before she's used to me still" he said placing a hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze before walking past us. It was then I realized he looked ready for work.

"Called in?" I asked.

"You know it. I'll see everyone later" he said and drove off.

"Well, I'm off for a hunt now" Jasper said and I did notice his darkening eyes. I glanced at the rest of them and saw Alice and Rose had dark eyes too.

"Now that you mention it we haven't went yet" Alice said looking to Rose who nods.

"Guess we'll join you. Try not to do anything foolish" Rosalie said looking to her mate.

"Hehe, I'll try" he said laughing a little and I shook my head. They had such a weird relationship indeed.

Soon the others start dispersing again, doing their own thing.

* * *

"Come on it's been a month Ethan" Mia said as she looked a sulking vampire sitting on the couch in the lounge. His eyes had darkened since their failed mission at Forks, Washington.

"You need to feed" Fred remarked.

"She could hold out, so can I" Ethan growled at them. _'Why can't they see I'm not ready to do much right now?'_

"Look I miss Natalie too but we can't sit around. We need to get stronger so that we can return to Forks and get rid of those monster hybrids. And maybe figure out before killing them if she's alive or not" Mia said her fist clenching.

"And the only way we can be stronger is if we feed and that's what you need" Fred said adding onto Mia's statement.

"I miss her…I am pissed I couldn't protect her…I should have went looking for her Jane be damned" Ethan said running his hand through his hair in frustration, mostly his emotions going wild from not feeding.

"You know we were paralyzed from that attack…and once Jane got there she would have inflicted pain on you before you can even think to run. Look we can't even hope to fight off a coven without us all being at full strength and that means you too. Nat wouldn't want you beating yourself up over it" Fred remarked.

"Fine" Ethan said given in and went to go the feeding chamber much to his teammate's relief. _'Don't worry Nat…I won't give up on finding you. You just have to be alive…no matter what Jane thinks.'_ Was his last thought before biting into a dying human's flesh.

"It's good to see Ethan finally listen to us…he was starting to annoy me…he was pitiful to look at" Mia said as he left.

"You can't blame him. She was getting to him" Fred said with a light smirk.

"Eh? He couldn't have possibly had feelings for her? Aww poor guy" Mia said feeling sympathy now that things were explained to her. "Well I surely hope she's ok, not just because she's like the only girl here I like, but dang she's a love interest" Mia added and looking at Fred.

"But…in all honestly…is she still alive?" Mia asked.

"Honestly…if she's not dead… she's captured either by hybrids…or yellow eyes. And with their powers it's no way we can get her back" He said to her unknown to either of them how right his prediction actually was.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you walk around for a month in the same outfit." Alice said after returning from hunting awhile ago was in the room with me fussing over what I should wear other than my torn hoodie and pants which wasn't much better after all the fighting and hunting.

"You should wear a nice dress while it's still warm out" Alice said.

"Hey now I'm not a Barbie…besides I'm a prisoner who cares what I look like?" I asked.

"Oh come on you got Emmet challenging you every day and Carlisle speaks so highly of you. Besides prisoner doesn't mean look like a homeless person" Alice said and pushed me with a outfit in my arms.

"I can see you are going to be another Bella, who likes things simple. So take these ok, and even if you are a Volturi member, no hiding under that black cloak." Alice said.

I took a good long look at her, reminding me so much of Mia and I found myself not arguing. "Fine, thanks…Alice" I said allowing myself to crack a smile.

"No problem, I'll let you change now." Alice said leaving and shutting the door, I could still sense her outside the door still though.

Slipping on a pair of jeans and a black shirt I took a good look at myself, I liked how it all fit on me, I felt less grimy after getting those old clothes of me. I came out and Alice looked me over.

"If only if you let me dress you…but better than before" Alice said smiling and I found myself forgetting, even just for a moment where I was for a moment Alice's form turned into Mia and I shook my head.

"Thanks" I said walking away needing to clear my head.

"Where do you think you going Jade?" I looked and saw Jake coming behind me.

"Ah…forgot…want to be my sitter for a moment? I kind of want to just think…I was in a rush I forgot to bring someone" I said.

"Alright" and we ended up outside I sat under the tree not caring if Edward saw or not I let my mind wonder. Lately as the tension in the house started to ease up I kept noticing how Alice was reminding me more and more of Mia. And it only made me think about life in my old prison.

'_I can't decide if I should be happy I'm free from there or sad they didn't even try to find me'_

"What are you thinking about anyway?" I turned to look at Jacob's face. "You've been making serious faces lately" he added.

"So have you. I notice you go off in your own world when you not with Bella" I said. I was always curious about his relation to her but of course I wouldn't ask and I try not to think about it, especially about that mind reader Edward.

"I guess we both have thoughts we rather not share huh" he said with a sigh. "Look why won't you just tell us about those plans. You could probably leave. I mean why be so loyal to them anyway?" Jake asked.

"Look…I have three important people there. My teammates, my friends…and I've decided anything thrown at me is better than being back there. That place is dark and creepy being forced to feed on human blood… yes I don't like it there, mostly because it's where I spent my first months after being turned into a monster. However those three made it worth being there…I won't risk their lives in anyway by telling you guys anything" I said.

"I see, your loyalty is with them and not actually the Volturi itself" Jacob said putting a voice to what I was feeling.

"I guess you are right…I'm protecting them" I said with a firm nod.

"But if they so loyal how did they let you get captured?" he remarked and it stung worst than vampire venom.

"I don't know…at first I kept hoping they would find me…but I'm glad they didn't, they can't fight off a mind reader, and a mind blocker, not to mention a fortune teller to foretell their arrival….not to mention a giant furball" I said and he smirked.

"Well…I know these vampires for awhile and they would never let one of their own get taken without trying to get them back" he said.

"I can tell how close everyone is to each other…it's kind of a nice atmosphere…it's a warm feelings…even if I am the hated object in the house….it's nice to just be in that environment" I admit to him.

"You know…my pack was the same way…but things changed and I don't really have a large pack anymore…" he said with a sigh.

"You have a splinter pack?" I asked finding it a lot more logical than saying he lost his members.

"Yea, some things happened…but I've come to see this coven here like a family…mainly because of Bella..." Jacob said though it felt as though he had more to say but chose not to say anything.

Could these vampires really truly be different than the coven I was in? Other than the obvious eye color I did notice they had a nicer vibe as to where Volturi was dark. I glanced to Jacob, wondering how a shape-shifter possibly liked vampires if he was meant to fight them.

"I guess you are wondering why I would be so close to a bunch of vampires huh?" he asked moments later.

"You sure you have no mind reading powers?" I asked.

"Well not really. But to answer you Bella is a…close friend" I looked at him and saw his russet face turned slightly red and just his overall tone told me otherwise.

"Heh, sounds like more than a friend" I said and he grunts and avoided my eyes.

"That's cute" I said seeing his face and body language change.

"Just leave it. Point is the Cullens aren't that bad…if you just tell them what you need to know-"

"I'm not going to alright. I trust absolutely no one here. Least if I don't tell them I can stay alive…they will just kill me if I tell them…" I said to him.

"They aren't like that…you just don't know what happened" he said.

"Then what happened between you guys in the Volturi?" I asked.

"It's not only my story to tell…so you'll have to ask the Cullens alright." He said standing up. "I'm going to go back inside" he said.

"Hey…don't go…" I found myself saying before I could stop myself. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me.

"You sure?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'd like the company" I told him finding it a lot easier to say what I had to say with him even though he too made it clear he hated Volturi. We sat there outside though we no longer had a desire to speak to one another.

* * *

"You'll get it one day my love" I heard Edward speaking in the softest tone I've ever heard him since I've been here. I saw him with Bella and I admit they looked cute together.

"You keep distracting me for one. And another thing it's one thing to shield others but to remove it from myself is another thing Edward" Bella said in frustration. I looked wondering what was going on.

"I know you are here, might as well come on" Edward stating.

"Been found out…what you doing Bella?" I asked.

"I'm sure the Volturi has told you Bella's gifts, she can block mental gifts. She has the power to block other people's mind" Edward replied.

"Well I'm trying to push off my abilities…so that if I want to I can be exposed to it…like if I want Edward to read my mind" Bella said and I snorted.

"Be glad your husband can't read your mind" I grumbled.

"I have nothing to hide…besides he never could read my mind, even when I was human" Bella said to me.

"That must be some power…you put Volturi members at a disadvantage…" I said realizing people with gifts are all mind based.

"That's why my Bella is so powerful" Edward said affectionately wrapped his arms around her.

"Must be good to know you gift's potential" I said knowing I had a long way to go.

"You can practice" Bella said.

"A weak, inexperienced newborn held captive in our home and you wish for me to practice my skills?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh…that's good" Edward said to his mate before looking to me, his face changing in a heartbeat. "She said she trusts you…though I'm not sure why…" Edward said.

"Thanks Bella, someone here doesn't hate my guts" I said looking at her, feeling very grateful that she was better to be around than her mate.

"So would you like to try your force field abilities with me?" She asked.

"Well…" I said.

"She could hurt you" Edward said as I expected he would.

"Edward I'm not human anymore you know I won't easily be hurt. Besides she deserves to test her abilities to use them to their fullest potential" Bella replied, her golden eyes locked on his.

"She could use those abilities to escape" Edward commented.

"Look I don't have to…and even if I wanted to I realized I only do better when I'm angry or feeling some type of emotion…and well it's not a strong emotion I'm exactly feeling towards you Bella or just period. Therefore I don't think I'd be able to use it" I explained.

"I noticed you used it when you were upset before…but you need to learn how to use it without being angry." Bella said stating the obvious.

"She can try it on me if using it on Bella is an issue" I turned and there was Jacob there.

"Look it's not that. It's about-"

"He's worried I'll use my abilities to escape it I learn to correctly use them" I said.

"Edward you are a prying mind reader who can read the opponent's thoughts before they make them and quickly process how to avoid it if possible. Surly you can handle one Volturi vampire" he said to Edward.

"Look everything that involves me is an issue to Edward…so…I'm just going to go now" I said leaving the room and heading for the studies, I wasn't sure if Carlisle was there but just being in there can significantly calm me down.

I stopped outside the door, I could smell him in there but wasn't sure if it's a good time because I also scented Esme.

"Do you think she will ever tell us?" Esme said to him.

"I do not know, no matter how long she stays in this room she's either silent till I speak first, or we talk and she shuts down the moment Volturi is mentioned. There is always a guard up even around me…I guess we just build a better relationship with her first" I could hear Carlisle say through the door.

"She does respond positively with you of course. But we have to-we have company" Esme paused and I realized by now they could feel I was there.

"You may come in Jade" he said outside the door and I opened it, determined not to look like I was standing there the entire time.

"Hello, Carlisle. Esme…mind if I just sit for a minute…I'm just not in the mood to put up with Edward's crap, anything that requires me moving anywhere is him saying I'm going to escape and its rather tiresome" I said as I took a seat.

"Edward is not very trusting with good reason" Carlisle said.

"What _is _the reason? Why does everyone hate me? What did I do?" I asked them determined to know why was hated so much when I had not done anything to wrong them in anyway.

Esme's and Carlisle's face changed. It's not just my story to tell...it's not just our story to tell" Carlisle said after exchanging a glance with Esme.

_**If it's anyone's story to tell, then it's Bella and Edward's**_**.**

His thought came into my head and I was sure not to show it. "No one is willing to tell me anything…just hold me here captive…till I tell you what _you_ want to know" I said standing up, I obviously wasn't going to find peace in this room now either. I walked off from the pair and made my way down the hall again and sat in a room with large windows everywhere, this way I could look outside without going out. If I went out I was sure I'd knock trees over, this way I'd have more control of my anger if I'm still in a house.

The sun had came out of its cloudy prison and shined through the windows and settling it's warm beams of light on my skin. Instantly my skin was sparkling brightly and I smiled a little. "The only thing…I'll ever find beautiful" I said.

"Hey what's going on?" I turned and saw Emmet appear with Alice.

"We were told to get you? What's troubling you?" Alice asked, concern was actually what I saw in her face.

"Doesn't matter" I remarked turning away.

"You are starting to get curious aren't you? Curious about us and why we hold such a grudge against the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"I don't know why I'm surprised by that…" I said sighing and running my hand through my hair, tugging it lightly in frustration.

"Don't be mad at Carlisle ok? It really isn't something we have the right to tell you. It's not something we alone can tell you. I guess we all feel that 'they' should feel comfortable allowing it to be mentioned to each other let alone tell someone." Alice said.

"They…meaning the asshole and Bella?" I asked. "Carlisle's thought came to me before I left the room…and no way they would tell me if it's more tied to them than anyone in this coven…especially him…he hates me" I said finding this frustrating.

"He doesn't hate you…as a person. Just where your loyalties are" Alice said but it was a vain attempt to comfort me.

"Yea Volturi, none of us really hate you. You arriving just brought back some bad memories that happened in the past year" Emmet said patting my back.

"I was a human then…what does it have to do with me is what I don't understand…I mean why should you guys pump information about me and the Volturi and I don't get to learn anything more about you other than your names, abilities and who's mates with who?" I said finding this unfair.

"Hey, your eyes are starting to get an orange mix in there don't you think?" Emmet said after staring at me for a moment.

"You are so lovely in the sun Jade. And it's also when we notice your eyes the most. Now the sun it hitting you I can see it's not as red as it used to. Carlisle told us you actually wanted to drink animal blood to avoid drinking human blood awhile back. Soon you will be just like us." Alice said beaming.

"Sure…I guess" I said.

"You like our eyes right? You should be happy your eyes will turn that way soon. Well it will be amber soon after another month or two" she said with such enthusiasm in what I assumed was an attempt to take my mind off of my curiosity.

"Yea, a step back from being a monster" I said deciding I would be more interested in my glowing skin then the two of them for the moment.

_**I really should talk to Edward. I really feel sorry for Volturi because I know I surly don't hate her.**_

There was one of the best thoughts I've picked up and I looked up. "Thanks…that means a lot Emmet…though I'm still not named Volturi" I said to him.

"Woah, did I really send that to you?" he asked.

"No. It was just the strongest thought on your mind."

"I know. How about we train you" Alice said.

"Edward said no…I might escape" I said to them.

"Pssh I knew this would happen and got Carlisle's approval earlier today. So when Edward ask we can say we have approval" Alice said.

"Ok good let's go outside and do the push power" Emmet said excitedly.

"Well…" he pulls me to my feet.

"Alice…." I said unsure.

"Go on I'll be here" she said following us outside.

"Alright come at me with your best shot"

I wanted to push out, push at him trying to focus. He charged at me and I quickly held my hands out, palms facing out in a stop motion and suddenly he stumbled back. I blinked. "I did it" I said rather pleased even if it was weak. Not nearly as strong as the one that pushed me so hard I flew out of his arms and knocked Edward into a wall.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked.

"I'm trying to concentrate...imagining how strong it was last time" I said.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yep."

As he charged again I imagined what I wanted to push out my life. I imagined being a vampire, being hated by them. I wanted to push that away for good. This time when he jumped at me I pushed back hard, knocking him a foot into the forest.

"That was better Volturi" he said grinning. "Let's keep it going" he said ready for the challenge and I was ready to give him a run for it.

"Why are you guys training her?" came Edward's cold voice.

"I asked Carlisle earlier and he said he didn't mind. Besides enemy or not she still needs to learn her skills" Alice said.

"Carlisle…" Edward said with a sigh. "If she overpowers y-" I shoved with irritation.

"Stop assuming things. Surly you don't foreshadow the future like Alice" I said and Emmet looked shocked when he saw Edward stumble back a few steps and it was only then I realized I actually used my powers on him.

Edward growls and charged at me "Edward quit it" Alice said knowing that he wasn't doing this for the sake of practice and that he honestly wanted to get his hands on me.

I stood still deciding if I attacked back I'd be just as bad as him and I eased my stance.

"Cut it out Edward" Emmet quickly grabbed me and moved just as Edward fell where I was just a second ago.

"You see, you give her some room and she attacks" Edward growled.

"No it wasn't like that…I just…got so irritated…and right now I can only really get my powers to do what I want it if I'm angry…and you made me angry…I wasn't trying to cause you any harm" I said from the safety of Emmet's arms.

"Volturi wasn't doing to attack back, you saw her relax her stance. You are the most observant one out of all of us, surly you noticed. Come on bro just chill" Emmet responded finally sitting me down.

Meanwhile Alice was staring off into the distance "Alice what did you see?" Edward asked though I was sure he could just probe her mind.

Alice turns to us and smiles, her eyes clear again signaling the end of her vision. "Nothing, nothing important. I'm just going to say things will be just fine soon" Alice said and went over and pats Edward's shoulder. "You should go to Bella to cool off a bit ok? She apologized and explained herself now get going so we can train ok" Alice said shoving Edward back into the house.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's trying to read my mind too right now…so I can't get distracted ok" Alice said

"Ok back to training!" Emmet said eager to test my strength.

"Alright training partner" I said got back into position.

_**Mind if I give it a shot?**_

We turned at a low growl and saw it was Jacob luckily I could understand him thinks to mind reading. "Ok sure I'd like to see if I can hold back a werewolf" I said.

Sure enough the big russet wolf charged and I got ready, focused on Edward irritating me I felt it bubble up inside me again soon I saw the wolf on his back and quickly getting to his feet.

"Amazing, keep it up" Emmet said with energetic enthusiasm.

* * *

Emmet and Alice had long since left the two of us alone. I was getting a great amount of practice, training nonstop all afternoon well into the evening.

_**That's enough…I don't think I can do much more**_ and I saw him flop to the ground in a tired heap of fur.

"Good…cause I didn't think I could push another one out" I said as I sat beside him with a grunt. He had battered me up a little from times I couldn't push him back and being rammed into a couple times during the day I was worn out for the first time in awhile.

_**You're pretty strong…glad you not with the Volturi, but then you probably wouldn't have been captured if you were this good.**_

"I guess so…" I said reaching out and touched the top of his warm head, it was very warm and furry to the touch.

"Thanks for training with me, you and Emmet are something else when it comes to physical things. Perhaps it was this kind of training I needed." I said rubbing the top of his head and a low rumble escaped him and it was very soothing.

_**No problem, it get boring sitting around...though I guess if I'm staying I need to contact my pack members soon.**_

"How come?"

_**Well if you are here it means the Voltrui is on the move and planning…though you won't tell us and you managed to not think about it, not given Edward a chance to probe your mind to find it. You are stuck here till you tell us or the Volturi comes.**_

"They probably won't come…least not for me" I said scratching his ears as I spoke, he did reminded me of a really big dog.

_**So have you thought about what I asked you earlier?**_ I assumed he meant about just telling them so I can be free.

"I suppose…but I'm not sure what I would do once I'm free…I have nowhere to go…I feel like…home isn't an option, though I'm not sure where home is. Surly not the Volturi…even if I did have people there" I said with a sigh.

I looked up when I caught the familiar scent of Edward. Jacob had lifted his head ever so slightly, apparently I had relaxed him so much that his warm head was on my lap.

"Jacob I'd like to speak with her" Edward said.

_**Fine with me, try not to rip each other to shreds though.**_ He stands up and stretches before going off into the bushes so that he could change into his normal form.

"Is it about earlier? I never did officially apologize. So…I'm sorry for attacking you, it wasn't purposely" I said to him as he approached.

"No, I'd like to apologize. I did notice your stance changed to show me you had no desire to battle with me… I lost my composure" he said and I was appalled. The Edward Cullen was apologizing to me, the Volturi member.

"Surprised I see…look everyone has been getting on my case lately…during the day everyone was asking me to talk to you." He began.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not really convinced that everyone doesn't hate me anyway rather you talk to me or not" I said but in all honesty his apology was enough of a miracle for a life time.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

_**Telling her I don't exactly hate her is actually harder than I thought. **_

I could not believe another one of his thoughts was accessible to my head "You really don't? But why…why do you have to be such an asshole to me?" I asked him deciding to just ask him outright.

"Look I really don't…the Volturi took what was very important to me…to the family…and I won't forgive them for it…so when you came…" he paused and I just nod, getting it.

"You just took your anger on me…but look I done nothing to you...you don't have to like me…but can we just agree to tolerate each other if that helps things any?" I asked trying to find a ground we can both stand on.

"Agreed" he held his hand out to mine.

Smiling I grasped his hand and shook it to signal our agreement, I felt that maybe, just maybe life here with the Cullen's won't be so bad now that Edward isn't against me completely now.

**Well that's it for now. So A bit of time with some of the Cullens and Jacob. Just when things settle down more things happen. Next chapter bonding time and Natalie gets a surprise. Now it's December I will definitely add a Christmas chapter or just do a separate one shot story for each fanfiction I have (besides the warriors of course).**


	7. Surprises

**From Scarlet to Gold: Life of Natalie Brooks **

**Alright Chapter 7. This one we have Natalie getting used to the Cullens and Jacob even more and they in turn get used to her being there. Over the course of the next two months Time for a little surprise to bring tension back into the coven. **

Me: See Nat being with the Cullen's isn't so bad

Nat: I suppose so

Me: Oh you party pooper…next time I'll bring Jacob.

Jake: You called?

Me: -squeals- oh nothing but I'm glad you are here anyway.

Nat: Disclaimer please.

Me: I do _**NOT**_ own the genius creation of Twilight, just Nat, Mia, Ethan and Martin and any other random characters I may add later.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Transmitted thoughts**_

_**/ Last time Natalie has been getting along better with the Cullen family that includes Jacob. During a talk Jacob tries telling her to just what the Cullens want to know to be free but she reveals that her loyalty is tied to her friends back in the Volturi and starts finding out a little bit about him and why he's so close to vampires. It ends with Natalie training to perfect her move and after an earlier confrontation with Edward they apologize to each other. What great things will happen to her this time?/ **_

It's been almost another two months since I've been into the Cullen household and it was well into the fall weather. Leaves had already turned colors and many trees were nearly if not completely without leaves.

I had also realized had I been human I would have been in school by now. If only I wasn't a vampire I'd be out having a normal life, staying up late and regretting it in the morning when you are tired as hell and all the other simple things I missed.

"Ey Volturi!" I turned to look from my place in the book room to Emmet and Rose.

"It's Jade…why must you call me Volturi Emmet?" I asked him. Effect affect

"Hehe, Carlisle wants to talk to you" Emmet said his arms wrapped around his mate Rosalie and she returned the gesture with a loving kiss.

Disgusted with the sight I went onto Carlisle's studies. There he was sitting up at his desk and looked up the moment I walked in. "You wanted to see me?" I asked him as I approached him wondering what he wanted with me.

"I have been meaning to say your diet transition is going well, you've tried to attack hikers over the past couple months but things seem to be good now" Carlisle said praising me.

"Thanks…I really wanted to change…" I said to him happy he noticed my change.

"And have you seen yourself lately, your eyes really have seemed to have an orange tinge" Carlisle said. "You look quite lovely" he added.

I was unable to meet his gaze but I did appreciate the compliment "Thanks" I said.

"Did you tell her yet?" Alice asked as she came in with Bella.

"What did I miss something?" I asked.

"I was getting to it" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Tell me" I said unsure what to think of their exchange.

"Due to your control you have exhibited I think it would be ok if you explored Forks for a bit. Bella and Alice thought it would be a good idea for you to get used to humans after not eating them for so long" Carlisle explained.

"I don't know…" I said remembering how irresistible that hiker was after eating deer for so long. "I hurt someone you guys will never forgive me" I said shaking my head. Least when I went with Mia and Voltera I was well fed and there were plenty of Volturi members on every corner watching.

"Don't worry Alice can see if you will cave in." Carlisle said and turned to them. "That also means you guys can't push her into a large crowd of people just yet" he added.

"Of course, you have our word" she said and took my hand and of course we went to one of those fancy cars they had. I personally wasn't good with recognizing and naming cars but it looked new. It then reminded me how they afforded this huge house in the middle of nowhere.

"To Seattle" Alice said stepping on the gas after starting the car and we took off.

"I thought he said Forks" I replied.

"He did...Alice" Bella said.

"I mean come on Bella to everyone we graduated and went to college, you are supposed to be all the way in Alaska remember? What would the people of small town Forks say if they saw us. Seattle is bigger and no one knows us there" Alice said and from what I was thinking it was logical.

"I guess you are right…besides…I'm not ready to see Charlie" Bella said.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"My father" I could see a particular look on her face.

"Does he know?"

"Yea thanks to Jacob…but it works for the best" she said to him. "After the Volturi incident we left for various reasons and I haven't made it my business to look for him" Bella said.

"Oh…" I said still wondering what happened but figuring it was rude to ask and because they would want me to tell them information first I didn't ask what happened.

"I can't wait to shop, it's turning fall, so it's time for winter outfits" Alice said very excited about outfits and stuff just like Mia.

* * *

"Isn't this cute?" Alice said trying on a long dark blue jacket and held it around herself, turning around for us to see.

"It looks cute" I said trying to focus on shopping and not all the food, I mean humans, walking around us and the constant buzzing of their talking that my sensitive ears picked up easily.

"How are you holding up? Do we need to get you out of here now?" Bella asked me.

"She's fine. She has a lot more control and a natural look than Jasper" Alice said.

"Yea I remembered when I was human he looked like he was in pain" Bella said with a light laugh.

"Hey now Jasper couldn't help it. And by all means Bella you smelled pretty freaking delicious back then" Alice said laughing back and I rubbed the back of my head trying to focus on anything.

"Oh my goodness, red is so Jade's color" Alice said and suddenly a deep red hat was placed on my head. Moving with vampire speed Alice had me wrapped in a brown coat and scarf wrapped around me.

"Hey… I can dress myself mom" I said with sarcasm.

"You and Bella don't like shopping so yes I have to dress you" she said with enthusiasm.

"My my Bella you look so lovely, Edward won't keep his hands off you for sure" Alice said with a smirk and Bella twirled her hair, obviously feeling bashful by the comment and I flinched at the thought of Edward being anything but a cold hearted jerk. Sure he stopped growling at me but he still kept constant watch over me.

"Oh Alice" Bella said deciding to buy the various of things Alice selected for her and I could tell the things Bella put away meant she was of the modest nature.

After awhile we paid for the items we had got or more liked pushed to get from Alice we walked out of the store.

"I know where we should go!" Alice said.

"Back to Forks…I think I'll go insane if I stay much longer…humans still smell like food to me…too freaking delicious" I said and Alice nods.

"I forget we can't push you too far too soon. I think we have enough for one trip. Let's head back" Alice said and once we got to the car I felt better already. Glad the scent of human was gone as we rode back home.

When we arrived back home their mates was there to greet them. I kept moving and entered the house. By this time I figured since Alice insisted I get these items I'd place them in her room since I stay everywhere and never really alone so I didn't have a room.

"So how did it go?" Carlisle said as I exited the room, catching me by surprise.

"Oh. I admit the scents of humans got to me a little..." I said holding my head down.

"You did great; it took us awhile to let Jasper out and around humans. Every Vampire has their own strengths so don't fret over it." He said and when he stroked the top of my head he brought instant comfort.

"Thanks."

I head on outside, the sun was out today so my skin radiated, sparkling like diamonds all over. Today felt pretty nice for an autumn day. Leaves rained from trees and leaves on the ground flew in the air as the wind picked up. I stopped when I caught scents in the air.

It was Jacob but there were other scents mixed in. I heard the door shut and I looked to see Edward, his face unreadable.

"Looks like the pack is back" he said.

_**We should say you are back Cullen.**_ I saw Jacob walk out followed by four other wolves one was a small gray wolf and the voice was female.

_**So it's true? You guys caught a Volturi member?**_ It was a long legged slim sandy colored wolf. The voice sounded young, so it was just a pup.

"Yes I'm a Volturi member" I said to them and they looked surprised.

"No, I cannot read your minds, it's just when you send your thoughts to communicate to Edward I can pick them up" I said to them.

"Don't worry she's a newborn…so she wasn't involved with what happened" Edward replied.

_**We've scented new vampires around our lands so it must be Volturi acting up again.**_ This time it was a chocolate brown wolf who spoke.

"We know, we caught some of the Hybrids roaming around awhile back. But we aren't sure what they up to" Edward glanced at me and I looked away.

_**She's holding back information. You need to tell us what they are up to. Are they planning another battle?**_ The female wolf was growling at me and took a step forward.

"Leah, stop it you won't show your face but you are the first once being aggressive" Jacob commanded. The one called Leah made a soft growl before easing her stance.

"Jade, this is my splinter pack, Leah, her younger brother Seth. And these two are Embry and Quil" Jacob said motioning to each wolf as he said their names.

"It is nice to see you all again, I never did properly thank you for helping out last year" Edward said and the others nod their heads.

_**It was the right thing to do**_ it was the female wolf again though she glared at me. _** We could settle the score though once and for all if she just tells us what we need to know and I hope she can hear this.**_ She added with bitterness.

"Yes I can and growling at me will just make me ignore you all the more" I said to her refusing to tolerate another Edward.

"Alright you guys your curiosity is filled right? Head on back to the rez" Jacob said turning to them.

The four of them headed back into the woods, the smaller once paused and turned to Jacob and did a whine like sound.

"Nah, I'm not going back just yet" was Jacob's answer before Seth ran off to catch up.

"Sorry about that" Jacob said to me which caught me off guard.

"No…it's alright I am putting everyone through pain and anger by not helping you guys out…but…I can't" I said to him and Jacob nods, me telling him awhile back he understood I was more concerned about my friends then the Volturi itself.

I took a seat on the ground, head in my hands as I sighed.

"Look you will be ok…you will tell us or they will show up themselves" Jacob said and Edward only walked off, probably to inform Carlisle and the others of the wolf's arrival leaving me with Jacob.

"Sorry about Leah she was annoying to everyone, especially in her human form" Jacob said with a chuckle.

"So that's your pack" I said turning to him. "Is Leah like the alpha female?" I asked him.

"Ugh thank god it doesn't work that way. I mean we are still human after all. She's just my beta" Jacob said taking a seat next to me. "Just don't let it bother you, I understand your situation…I try not to think about it so Edward doesn't pick up on it…but telling everyone this could change things" Jake said.

"I hardly doubt that…they will just say something like 'your friends won't get hurt' or say anything for me to tell them" I said rubbing my head.

"I don't think they are like that at all" he said to her.

"You defend them so…must be nice to trust others and knowing they trust you in return…guess you guys been through a lot" I said after listening to him.

I saw his face change before nodding "Yes, we have been through a lot together over the past year so we learned to trust each other and we understand each other" Jacob said. "If you decide to stay you will grow a bond like that too. I mean don't you already attach yourself to Doc?" he comments.

By 'Doc' I assumed he meant Carlisle and I just nod my head "I admit I like Carlisle but at the end of the day he is still the head of the coven that hates my guts and wants me to tell all the Volturi secrets and stuff like that. At the end of the day no one looks at me the same as they do with each other" I blurt out everything I'm thinking, for some reason Jake made it easy for me to just let things out.

"Well the question is do you want them to like you? Do you want what they have? Do you even want to be with them when this is all over?" he asked me.

I had nothing to say because they were all good questions. Why did I care what they thought of me? I just sighed "that's just silly wolf boy, your questions" I said standing up again. "Thanks for listening to me…I appreciate it" I told him and for the first time he smiled.

* * *

"You can handle this Jake?" Edward asked when the wolf suggested he take me hunting.

"Of course." Jacob said with confidence. "I'm built for this after all" he added.

I was surprised myself by this offer. I noticed lately the wolf has stop growling at me about being a Volturi, I guess being honest with him has made him think a little differently about me. It's been days since Jacob's pack came to speak with us and I found myself going to the wolf to ease the slight tension formed from the encounter.

I felt Edward's eyes set on mine and I glanced away not wanting to look into the untrusting eyes. Yes he's stop growling and hissing at me and wasn't an total ass anymore but it was quite clear he still didn't trust me with good reason. Far as he was concerned I was still a prisoner everyone wanted information from.

"Look I didn't put him up to this…I can just wait till you guys choose to take me for a hunt. I don't mind" I said considering my ability to hold out for a vampire my age a gift in itself from those times I resisted human blood.

"Let them go, though her resistance is high she still needs to be fed often until adjusting completely." Carlisle said and I knew he had the final say being the leader and everyone never really seemed to mind but Edward.

"I'm more surprise that Jake offered than anything else" Bella said looking genuinely shocked.

"Well he has been around to guard her when Alice slacks off" Rosalie said causing the smaller vampire to roll her eyes.

"I trust her, if she hasn't ran away by now then she won't" Alice said.

"Yea, yea it's not that big of a deal" Jake said and heads out turning away from Bella and the others. He paused long enough to glance back at me "Come on we've been training all day and I'm hungry" he said as if on cue his stomach growled making me chuckle.

"Well we'll return soon then" I said following the wolf outside. It wasn't often I enjoyed the night sky and air, it was something I rather enjoyed back in Volterra. This night was a crescent moon, still glowing relatively brightly. I glanced at him as he went into the bushes and a moment later he was a big russet wolf.

_**Well let's get going then shall we?**_ He asked looking to me and I nod and he takes off into the woods and I follow after him.

"You know you didn't have to do this" I tell him after awhile.

"I sorta did, the tension after my pack left kept bothering me…everyone, mainly Edward wants information, though I can't blame him, he's not the only one who wants revenge against the Volturi" Jacob said looking off into the distance, he was distracted in his thoughts but somehow managed to maneuver around the trees.

My curiosity about the Cullens' and Jake's History with the Volturi has growing recently but I didn't dare ask anymore. I know by this time the only people who really have the rights to this story was Edward and Bella despite the coven being tightly woven together. What did the Volturi do them? Are they really the bad guys I've been told about? Ignoring the fact they are holding me captive I feel no ill intentions from them as bad people.

_**I know I can't make you tell us anything but…if you knew…if you can try and understand us then maybe this wouldn't be so hard…I mean you have your own reasons not to tell and all but still**_ Jacob was sending his thoughts to me, which I have gotten better with since getting here.

_**I'm sorry wolf. Though if you were captured by Volturi and they wanted to know information on the Cullens would you tell them?**_ I countered turning to the situation for him. _**I wish you all can understand how I feel.**_ I added.

_**You know I do, but you've only told me. And to answer you I would never tell Volturi anything like weaknesses about the Cullens, my pack or the original pack back where I live.**_ The voice inside my head was firm without any traces of doubt.

_**See, your loyalty and obligation to protect them is what I feel for my friends.**_

He looked back at me like he was going to say something else but we paused as that familiar scent of mountain lion, spotting us and it leaped into action and so did Jake. The growling in hissing was a sound to behold. I gave the cat credit it put up a fight even slashing at Jake's chest before Jake's massive paw crushes the lion's neck.

"Good work wolf boy, but are you alright?" I asked.

_**Heh, I'm fine, this is nothing for me.**_ Jake gave a snort as if he couldn't believe the question I asked. _**Why? Worried?**_

"Psh as if furball" I said biting into the lion to draw in its elixir of life. When I was done Jake bit into his meal and it made my stomach turn as it wasn't even cooked, as far as I was concerned he was still human, with a warm body and beating heart and I would never eat raw meat as human.

_**This disturbed Bella a long time ago, I still remember her reaction.**_

"How can you eat it raw? Or are the instincts of the wild really strong?" I asked him

_**Hehe I still eat normally but I don't mind eating things raw but out of habit more wolves prefer their meat cooked like Leah, though I've been away for awhile I'm sure she's still that way.**_

"You are something alright" shape shifters are in fact unique creatures and though I don't know much about Jake or the wolves in general it's a different change of pace then vampires, the only human around that doesn't smell like food.

We continued the hunt, with me draining the blood and Jake eating the animal and we both sighed with satisfaction, my thirst quenched and his hunger cured. "Good hunt wolf" I said to him.

_**Expect nothing less.**_ I laughed at the haughtiness of it.

As we made our way back I paused as a scent hit my nose and I glanced to see Jake had stopped as well and tilts his head up to take in the scent that was being carried in the wind. It was familiar…too familiar but before I can process it the scent was gone, as if the person realized its position in the wind.

"I take it you caught that scent" I stated and his response was a low growl.

_**Definitely I'm certain it was a vampire scent.**_ Jacob remarked ears pulled back and I even noticed the fur on the back of his neck stand.

"Well…let's head back, maybe it's just a random vampire going through" I said to him as I was told it's a normal occurrence for vampires to travel around and cross into the territory of other vampires. I also hoped the others had not come back to find me. I frantically removed the bittersweet thought from my brain as soon as it came.

We reached a clearing and suddenly a wave of nausea hits me and Jake making us double over, my world spinning. I knew this power too well.

_**Fred?**_

_**The enemy is attacking!**_ Of course Jake took this as an attack and the moment he composed himself my old team mate leaped from the trees. I have to end this before Edward caught wind of this with his mind reading and even Alice.

"Stop!" I rushed between the two charging bodies and like I've been practicing for long hours of the day I deflected Jake back a few feet. Fred instantly stop, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"You've improved I see…but…-"

_**Why'd you stop me? **_Jake lets out an angry growl as he approached again but moved no closer knowing I would reflect him back.

"Jake, stop. This is one of my friends" I tell him and his eyes narrowed.

_**You think I'm going to let your friend attack us so you can make an escape? Wrong.**_ He growled baring his fangs that looked more than capable of tearing my stone hard body to shreds.

"I can easily take on this giant mutt, we can escape now. I never thought I'd find you out here but I had to try" Fred said to me his usual calm composure was gone. "Leaving you out in the woods is all Ethan ever thinks about and I've never felt guiltier in my life" He added.

The possibility of escape had never been opened to me before. If I wanted to then now's the time before the others can be alerted and get to the location. Ethan's face came to me instantly and Mia, I missed the three of them.

"I really missed you guys" I said to Fred and to my surprise he hugs me. Fred, the guy who had a wall up actually hugged me. I felt my eyes sting but tears didn't come.

"Come on then, they'll be pleased to see what I've brought back" he said with his usual grin.

A growl from Jacob snapped me back into reality and I took a step back. "Fred. Listen to me, you must not come back to me" I said to him and shock rippled through his features before his masked face returned.

"Why? I found your scent and came all this way to find you" he said.

"Those yellow eyes we've been told about…yea well after those freaks of a hybrid took me I wake up conscious in their lair. The future teller has already predicted you coming to find me and the mind reader can probably hear all the thoughts right now…it won't be long before they come and with the mind blocker your powers won't be of any use…you'll get captured too or worse…killed" I said holding my head down.

"Look I'm not leaving you back here again. I'll take you back to the others if it kills me" he said.

"Don't wish for death alright! Just go!" I said and responded with giving him a shove and he stumbles back. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Do you doubt my abilities?"

I had to get him to leave but I was too chocked up on the fact he had came to find me, that I was still being thought about. "You couldn't save me from those hybrids…what makes you think you can get me free from a powerful coven like Yellow eyes?" I remarked in the coldest voice I can muster.

He hisses in reply and then clenches his hand into a fist and leaped away. It had worked, I got him to leave. As much as I would have liked to go back to those two warm faces of Mia and Ethan I knew making him leave while the Cullens weren't around is the best thing I could have done.

The wind blew once more, its gentle breeze calming me down. But I looked to the sky as his familiar voice reached my thoughts_** I'm not giving up on you. I'll find a way to bring you back to the team. For Ethan's sake I won't tell him I found you.**_

_**Thank you.**_ It was the only thing I could say to him. Only Fred was smart enough to see through me. I turned to the angry wolf who was still staring at the place Fred came and exit.

"Sorry about that wolf boy" I said to him walking back to his side.

He looked to me, eyes clearly showing his aggravation _**you didn't go with him?**_

"I meant it when I said I am loyal to those three, I care for their safety. If I dared go with him, even if I could deflect you the others would somehow take us down and then it's over…I going to keep them safe" I said to him and he nods his head in understanding.

* * *

When we returned the others were at the living room, I was met with Edward's daggers for eyes and I knew that they knew. But I was well prepared for this, after all I had exposure to their powers everyday for months now.

"I thought we'd have to come get you but Alice wouldn't let us" Bella said.

"Only because things kept changing and because Jacob is involved it blurs my visions" Alice said. "I didn't even want to mention it because of my uncertainty" Alice remarked.

"Tell us what happened?" Carlisle said calmly.

"What's there to know, a member of Volturi came for her and tried to escape" Edward remarks.

"Edward if you read her mind then you already know what was going on" Jacob remarked instantly before I could even say that.

I placed a hand on his warm arm "It's fine wolf boy" I say to him not trying to go against the coven's hot head.

"Look…you're right. He came to find me, to try and bring me back to the Volturi. I sent him away" I say to them and took a seat in the furthest corner of the room figuring at such an intense moment.

"Edward…" I could hear Bella's uncertain voice.

"What more do we need, she tried to run but sending him off was the best way to get help. They know her location now" Edward remarked.

"Don't worry." Carlisle said walking towards me and I glanced at him. "Come with me" he said gently to me and I knew once I met those warm eyes of his I couldn't really say no. I already knew where this was going getting up to follow him to the safety of the studies where the leader could drill me on details.

I sat in my usual spot in the office as he sat at his desk he looked concerned but put on a clam face. He didn't say anything at first, just sat in silence for awhile and I guess it was for the sake of me calming down. But I really didn't feel upset.

"I don't understand" I said at last.

"Hm?"

"Why is everyone so frantic when I came back and the wolf is back in one piece? Can't Alice predict I was going to return?" I say to him.

Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his full head of blonde hair. His eyes looked up at me from his place at his desk. "Honestly, Alice is limited with her abilities. The future is only determined by the choices people make. It was changing because you were switching decisions. The only sure thing was that she saw someone attack you guys. And Jacob and all the other shape shifters aren't visible in her visions and because he was involved she wasn't unable to see clearly" he said which surprised me.

"I guess I understand that" I said. Alice's visions are key to making sure I don't escape and if she can't 'see' me then of course uncertainty would spread.

"And so far you've generally kept Edward's mind reading at bay, however he was able to read that you really wanted to go back with your team mate and that you used your powers to keep Jacob form attacking. Though when he tried to pry in this person's mind he became instantly nauseated and so he was unable to fully understand what was going on himself" Carlisle said which surprised me.

'_Well this is Fred I'm talking about…with his powers I shouldn't be surprised he could keep Edward away…though...'_ "Wait, I've been holding my thoughts from Edward?" I asked.

"Sometimes he can, sometimes he can't" Carlisle said with a chuckle. "I guess you really try not to think about much huh?"

"It's hard to think about nothing" I said shrugging.

"But you were moments ago. What made you not go?" he asked.

"Well, I thought their powers would, without fail, pinpoint the situation and location. I needed him to leave or he'll get captured. Besides I have no trouble believing you guys would hunt me down again. Either that or give me hell for trying to escape" I said to him.

"So let me ask this? Knowing what you know now about Alice's and Edward's powers would you have tried?" he asked me.

I masked the shock as best as I can. "I'm surprised you are even telling me this window of a flaw in their abilities?" I said to him. "But look you got my answer. I didn't send for him in any way. He came on his own, I just was at the wrong place and time that he found me. I knew neither of us could match against you so I made him leave. The end" I told him.

_**It was enough that he cared, that the three of them still had me on their minds. That was enough for me.**_

I saw his face expression and he just nods and I was glad I got away from answering his question. I can safely assure myself that I would escape if I knew what Fred's affect on Edward had and given that Jacob can't be seen by Alice he would had to be in the similar situation like we were last night.

When he got up and left the room I followed him as I was never really alone to begin with. We came back out and eyes all over me each set at different intensities but eyes all the same.

"Relax, she didn't somehow get in contact with a member of Volturi. It just happened to be a destined encounter" Carlisle said. "And besides the point she still came back, that counts for something" Carlisle.

"This is true…a window had opened for her to escape…so the fact she didn't take it…"Alice said glancing at me but I glanced away.

"She only did because Jake was here" Edward remarked.

"But this vampire had some odd ability that would have been a problem in pursuing them if they had made a run for it. I would have needed Bella if capture would be success" he said as everyone knew Bella's powers came in handy.

"This just proves you can't be trusted" Edward remarked. "This doesn't stop the fact that one vampire of the Volturi knows one of their members are alive" Edward remarked.

"I'll just send away whoever comes after me next…besides the Volturi is just as cold as you perceive them, they would probably just kill me to keep from any information being spilled. Like they can really take a chance with a vampire like Bella around to hold back their powers" I remarked to try and get Edward off my case.

"Edward if you don't trust her then trust me. Read my thoughts, I was there and I know everything. Even what she's not admitting to herself let alone with you drilling her" Jacob remarked. _'Was he jumping to my defense? Why?_' I didn't need it, I needed to keep what I told him to myself, not something for Edward to hear.

I watched these two different beings stare each other down. I watched Edward's hard, stone cold face for a moment. What was Jacob showing him? I felt a wave of cam wash over me and again I didn't need it, I felt nothing my own numbing calm.

Edward looked at me and I stared back not breaking contact. Was he trying to read my mind? "What?" I questioned.

"You're being watched closely from now on." Edward said to me and I shrugged.

"Fine, do whatever you want" I said not wanting to resist at the moment.

"Fact, I'll take watch first" He remarks.

"I don't think you are not the most level headed to take Volturi" Emmet said patting my shoulder. I just glanced at him and back at empty space.

"Yea for once Em's right let someone else do it" Rosalie remarked.

"It's fine, I'll go with him" Bella said and I glanced at Bella who gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Make sure you keep them calm Jasper" Alice said.

"Actually…" he said as we walked off. "I'm getting hardly anything from Jade, it's just Edward" he responded.

I ended up in a room and I took a seat in a corner, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms tightly around myself. I felt eyes on me but I didn't even look.

"Jade?" It was Bella talking.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked me "You don't have to be so…withdrawn?" she said the last part of her statement sounded more like a question though as if unsure what emotion to call it.

"It's fine. I don't feel anything…"I said to her which I didn't. I glanced over to Edward who was in fact staring at me and I was expecting a snide comment but it never came.

I sighed wondering what Jacob showed him. Did he tell him everything? I guess it would be easier if he did.

We sat in silence, Bella stopped talking to me and spent more time trying to soothe her mate which he seemed to respond to but I still felt eyes on me. "What is it? Why you keep staring at me?" I questioned feeling aggravated with him all over again.

"I'm trying to figure out why I can't reach your thoughts. They are blank" he remarked.

"I'm not thinking much of anything…I'm trying to shut everything out" I said and for some reason I felt as though I was used to it. Like perhaps I actually had things to shut out and push away in my previous life.

"So is it true what Jacob showed me?" he questioned. "That you are protecting people by not telling us what we need to know" he stated and I whipped my head up and stared at him feeling a bit embarrassed for some reason. I'm going to murder that giant dog when I see him again.

"Really?" Bella asked in surprise.

"It's the same principle as the Volturi taking you and trying to force you into telling them any weaknesses that the coven has. Would you not do what you can to keep those you care about safe?" I remarked.

"Of course" Bella and Edward said nearly around the same time.

"Unlike you Bella…I wasn't changed at will…I woke up and I was not met with the faces of family and husband…but with confusion and darkness…I admit even fear. I was normal one moment and the next moment a Hollywood freak of nature. I didn't like where I was at and you know…three people, newly born vampires within a year, were the only window into a bit of light I had. It wasn't lonely with them around. So yes, I'm protecting them more so than the entire Volturi as a whole" I said to them.

"I see, it must have been hard there" Bella said and I snorted. How could she know? Why would any of them care?

"Yea well looks like I got out of one cell and into another. Only difference is it's not dark" I said staring at the window as the sun stars rising into an early morning.

"I see" was all Edward said.

"We all know what it's like to be loyal to people" Bella said.

I chuckled darkly finding it somewhat easier to shake the emotion from my being. "You guys have something here I haven't seen…functioning as a family…" I said to the both of them.

"I'm still amazed by them sometimes myself. But I never felt like I've belonged anywhere else now" Bella remarked.

"Bella" Edward said clearly touched by the statement and one of the moments I catch him looking different so different.

"I mean I guess you wouldn't trust us with people who are important to you. But I'm just glad we understand you a little better that's all" Bella said looking at me and I wasn't sure how sincere she was.

"Well yea, even if I wasn't there long enough to even begin to form a close bond like this coven but they were all I had" I remarked and deciding I was done talking with them I looked out the window instead.

* * *

Soon it was spread at the house that I was protecting people which was why I wasn't giving information and once they realized I was sending my comrade away to protect him and not for the sake of sending him for help everyone calmed down a little.

"This doesn't really change it's the possibility that now they are tracking their team mate. I mean it's a possibility the Volturi would try and take her back before information is spilled. More importantly we'll be in danger" Rose said which Edward was agreeing with.

"I guess even Volturi have someone to look after" Emmet said shrugging.

I glanced his way in response "I'm not that much of a monster, even I have someone to protect."

"So the person who attacked Jacob is one of them?" Esme asked standing near Carlisle.

"Yes, one of my three, my team mates for the failed mission" I remarked. "Look it may be so surprising that cold heartless Volturi member actually gives a shit about someone other than just following orders but can we drop it" I said glancing at the wolf in question.

_**This is all your fault mutt. **_I was irritated that everyone was asking questions and stuff because he had to share all these thoughts to Edward who would of course tell the entire house.

_**It was either that or let you get blamed for something that wasn't your fault, you didn't plan that at all.**_ Jake glanced at me trying to justify his actions, these feelings I felt were private to me, sure I told him but it felt strange having the whole house know.

I sighed I stood sat still in the new location of the living room wishing I could blend in somehow wishing I could be invisible instead. I tried in vain to push out the muttering everyone was doing amongst themselves cursing my excellent hearing.

I felt a wave of calm and I glanced to Jasper and arched an eyebrow in question.

"You looked like you needed to relax" Jasper said.

"Yea you look tense" Alice said with concern.

"It has been a very interesting day…you should just relax alright?" Carlisle said which that alone could have relaxed me without the use of Jasper's technique.

Everyone, though basically more concerned about more Volturi showing up than me escaping started breaking up into smaller groups and I decided I'd stay with Alice this time around which meant Jasper would stay as well.

'_Would they even try to look for me? Fred wouldn't tell I made sure of that but still…I don't think escape is even really an option anyway'_

I just decided to just settle down ignoring whoever was nearby though Jasper kept pumping feelings of calm inside me which I didn't try to resist, I was so calm that I felt I could have slept but of course I knew better.

* * *

Fred ran back into the woods more confused than anything else. He had successfully tracked down Natalie and got there to only see a giant wolf like creature he had not seen before, it truly smelt awful.

"That thing must be the yellow eyes' pet…but the Volturi has never said anything about those creatures living here" he muttered as he continued to work on his original mission, to track down the remaining hybrids from the previous failed mission, he personally took pleasure in killing the ones responsible for taking Natalie in the first place.

"_You couldn't save me from those hybrids…what makes you think you can get me free from a powerful coven like Yellow eyes?"_

Her one statement wrung in his head for awhile, he was appalled, mostly because this was a fact, he and Ethan knew she wasn't trained enough with her powers and they both had a hand in making sure she would be ok. He didn't even admit to himself that those words really stung him but then he realized the look on her face and her words sounded forced.

'_I know for a fact that by not going with me she was trying to protect me…and perhaps to gain favor with the yellow eyes…'_ Frank thought to himself and wasn't sure what to make of everything as he desperately wanted her to return and it wasn't just for the miserable Ethan's sake but for his own as he remembered the last newborn he became friends with lost her life to the same group of vampires.

A familiar scent caught his attention and he paused, deciding wondering into his memories of that vampire and Natalie wouldn't help him in his situation. A heartbeat was ringing in his ears a familiar scent hits his nose and out came a hybrid and he recognized it was one of the four he fought months before and her eyes narrowed at him, clearly she recognized him too.

"You!" she hissed.

A strong gust of wind came and blew him back. However this air was compressed and felt like blades cutting into him.

"So you're the wind elemental huh" he said, taking no time in unleashing his own attack making her groan in sickness.

"Ughh I thought you ran away right after we took your little friend. We killed her you know…so coming after us won't help" the girl sickly taunted, whipping up some bladed wind which Fred dodges easily though it broke her concentration.

Fred just chuckled at the weak attempts to anger him. He dodged a series of bladed attacks and eventually had her in a head lock. "Nice try but I know you are lying" he remarks calmly as she struggles in his arms.

"You think I'm lying? Lyra zapped her to dust with her powers and we are planning to take you Volturi down" she hissed.

"I saw her only moments ago; she's out for a stroll with the yellow eyes safe and sound so until I kill them you will be enough" he said simply breaking her neck, killing her instantly. At her body falls into pieces on the ground he takes a lighter and burns the fallen vampire. Its flames burst to life, its golden light casting on his pale skin.

He felt good about taking one down on his own, then again the real test is the leader with the electric powers. "Well time to report back" Fred said calmly putting the lighter away and heading back to the meeting point.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Fred came to find Natalie! And not only that kills another hybrid. What will become of this? Find out next time.**


End file.
